every rose has its thorn
by learella
Summary: uhm well ive worked hard hope u like it this story is based on what i hoep love will turn out like for me i like both of the boys and stephine myer was my insparation.


A Texas love story

Leah was sketching and she was un-aware of Devin sitting behind her watching over her shoulder. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around.

"I was umm wondering if you were still dating umm what's his face from Danville?"

" Nahh we broke up last week. Why do you ask." She replied blushing slightly as his deep brown eyes swept over the plains of her face.

" I was thinking that if you know you liked me. This may not come out right but here it goes. Will you be my girl friend?

" Yes. All I want to know is why did this take so long I mean I've always kinda known you liked me hoped any way because I've liked you for a while."

" Well if you must know," he joked," I've liked you but didn't know how to ask you and then you were with that guy so here we are."

" Oh ok-" just as she started to say something the bell rang. Devin took her hand and they walked out of class.

Out side of class Leah scanned the sea of students trying to find her best friend Ashley. When she saw her she was leaned against one wall with phone in hand and her books in a pile on the floor. Leah walked over and waited for her to look up. When she did she was looking at quite the site. What in the world was her best friend doing with a guy like Devin tome? Like really she knew she was head cheerleader and all but HIM? Just then Ashley's steady boyfriend Zac walked up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking her hand. He let his eyes trace over her slim cheer toned figure. But little did he know what his future held. What had Ash said about love hurts? He didn't care they needed to get to class. "Leah come on we need to get to class." Devin said pulling Leah in the direction of history class. The only other class the couple shared.

Chapter 2: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

The class after history Leah and Ashley walked to the chem. Lab. The whole way there Ashley let Leah gush over Devin knowing it would stop as soon as Leah saw moose. That was their best guy friend. They walked in and Leah made a beeline for moose. "So I see you finally got your wish huh." And that was all he would say to her. When the bell rang he rushed from the room Leah wanted to make it better so she ran after him. She found him in the hall fighting with Devin. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT HER EVEN A LITTLE BIT YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME! IT WILL QUITE POSSIBLY BE THE LAST THING YOU DO! WE COULD HAVE HAD SOMETHING SHE WAS MINE BUT YOU HAD TO COME IN AND TAKE HER. LISTEN HERE BUB I LOVE HER !"

WELL SORRY YOUR TOO LATE I LOVE HER AND SHES MINE!" Devin replied

"STOP" Leah said and with that she turned and stormed off her sun gold hair streaming out behind her. Her pink 1-inch binder and both red and white notebooks with the matching pencil pouch clasped tightly in her arms.

As soon as her best friend was out of site Ashley really let those dumb guys have it.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MOOSE SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW AND JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE WAY YOU WANT YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE HER WORLD SUCK AND IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT BUT SHE HURTS! SHE REFUSES TO SHOW IT BECAUSE SHE'S THE HEAD CHEERLEADER AND HAS AN IMAGE TO KEEP."

"AND YOU, DEVIN YOU HAVE HER YET YOU HURT HER OVER A STUPID GUY FIGHT. THIS IS A DUMB PRIDE THING AND YOU BETTER FIX IT OR BOTH Y'ALL WILL BE OUT HER LIFE FOR GOOD… GOT IT?" And with that she shot one last dirty look, grabbed her books and went off in search of her best friend.

CHAPTER 3: THE SILVER RING

When Ashley rounded the corner she found Leah leaning against the wall when Ashley walked by she put a small silver ring in her pocket.

"What's that?" she asked

"Somethin' moose gave me when I was like 9."

"Does he know you still have let alone wear it?"

"Umm not that I know of."

"Does Devin know u have it?"

"Umm I think so."

" Oh ok do you want to go to class now?"

"Umm when Devin gets here we can go to lunch. Do I look ok?"

" You look great like always not one hair out of place. Calm and collected. Perfect!"

"Good I think. I wish I was glowing like 20 minutes ago."

" You do so here's Devin now can we go? I'm starved!"

" Yea in a sec."

"Hey baby." Devin said as he walked up to his girlfriend. He took her hand and she blushed deeply. His eyes slid over her long lanky body neatly toned by cheerleading." You look great Leah" he said

"Why thank you Devin lets go to lunch. Time to show ."She said laughing

"The work is never done!" he joked back to her

Later that day Ashley broke up with Zac. She had caught him with another girl.

CHAPTER4: PROPOSALS

ONE SATERDAY AFTER CHEER PRACTICE Leah and Ashley were in Leah's basement bedroom. There was a knock at the door. Leah went to get it when she came back down she was leading Devin and Ashley's boy friend of five months Mason. Not only were Ashley and Leah best friends but Mason and Devin were too. Devin had told Leah that she had to keep Ashley at her house that day because something special was going to happen. Leah went to go lay on the huge beanbag bed that she used as a couch. She thought Devin was going to go sit in the big armchair like he always did but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap and laid down. She rolled over and wriggled away so she was near him but not as close they lay like that for a while and he leaned in and his ever so sweet breath washed over her face she snuggled closer and he kissed her. It felt so right to be there so close to him in his arms with the taste of his lips on hers. She wondered why he never did this before but decided not to ask. Devin sat up and pulled Leah up with him. She was about to protest when Mason pulled Ashley up and got down on one knee.

" Ashley Nicole Dell, I love you and always will. I wan t to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Ashley did not stop to think but said "yes".

CAPTER 4: MY BOY OF FALL

It was a little while later and Leah was lying on the beanbag bed talking to Devin.

"You know I worry about you." Devin said

"Why would you?" Leah asked

"I've seen what y'all do at practice and I don't like the fact that you're a flyer."

"Oh Dev, that's not dangerous as playing the game. It's simple as this. You're a boy of fall and I'm a girl of fall. I've never fell and don't plan to, let's drop it ok?

CAPTER 5: FOOTBALL AND A PASTURE PARTY

"Does any one have any Warrior paint?" Leah asked while getting ready for the football game Friday night.

"Yeah I do Leah." Ashley said as she threw it to Leah.

The girls filed out to the track where they cheered. Devin jogged over to Leah.

"Hey Dev, you coming to the pasture party tonight?"

"Hey babe. Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

" Haha okay I gotta' go cheer."

"See you after the game be careful Flyer."

"It's the last quarter and the Dane Warriors are in the lead by 15 points-" you could here the announcer yell from the booth

" Ok girls lets do the fly like we practiced!" 2 minuets later the cheerleaders were in a full pyramid with two fly towers at the side. Just as there was 10 seconds on the clock Devin ran a huge touchdown. Just as they planned the flyers flew and spun into the air as he crossed over the line. They had won the game. Players and cheerleaders ran onto the field. Back in the locker room Leah pulled on her jeans and tied the string to her new Jordan's. She did her hair and spritzed some perfume. She grabbed the pink Adidas gym bag and her keys and walked out to her Firebird. She sat the bag at her feet and leaned her slight body against the car. She heard Devin talking to a group of football players.

"Sorry guys not tonight I'm going to Leah's place." Leah walked over to join them.

"Hey boys!" she said cheerily."Theres a huge pasture party at my place y'all are welcome. Bring your girls. It'll be a great time." She told Devin she'd meet him at her place and strode away to her car, got in, and drove away.

When Devin showed up at Leahs party the pasture was full of people. He found Leah with a group of cheerleaders that were trying to coax her out to dance she sat on the tailgate of her white Chevy. She had a coke in one hand. It was held away from her so it would not get on her cheer top. When she saw Devin she pulled away, took his hand and walked back to the truck. She walked to the cab and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Every other truck did the same Hank. FM blared from every truck, jeep, and car. She let Devin lead her to the dance floor. They danced. About an hour later Leah pulled him over to a dark red quad and said, "do you trust me?"

He quickly answered "yes"

"Then climb on" as if on a signal 12 other quads came to life. Leah drove to the front of the line. And they were off. Ripping through the woods, quad engines screaming. Girls cheering. Guys hollering " heck yeah" and Leah had a look of exhilaration on her face. Devin had never seen her so dominate so in charge so ready to fight. If a quad tried to pass them she revved the engine and sped ahead. They all knew who was in charge. When they got back they were fired up. There was a huge fire pit with a huge, roaring fire. People danced and hung out. More than one person came up to Leah to comment on how she led the quads. She took everything her family and friends threw at her. At around one o'clock in the morning the party had still not died down. Three other schools had showed up and they were accepted at about three the cheerleaders had a cheer off and of course the Dane Warriors won. At four 15 quads ripped out and to the woods again. This time Devin drove and did the same as Leah had done. More screams and cheers were out this time. The city school kids did not know what to say when 40 country school teens climbed on their quads a drove off. When they got back Jason Alden was on the radio when the song said, "if you could be my tan legged Juliet I can be your red neck Romeo" every country boy and girl sang the words. 40 voices saying the same thing had the city kids speechless.

" I bet y'all are really learnin' a thang or two aint ya?" Leah said in her Texas drawl.

" Y'all sure did we may have to party with you guys more-" just then a guy, Leah assumed it was her boyfriend, came up and said" come on you are going to dance with me"

Leah stepped up and said" umm excuse me? I do not think so. We are talking and you will not treat her like that, drunk or other wise, witch I know you are not because I don't allow alcohol. So you need to bounce got it? Get out. Leave or I will make you leave!" Devin walked up on the last sentence."is t here a problem lee"

"No I simply want this guy to leave,"and turning to the guy she said," do I need to get some one to throw you out or are you going to leave?"

"I'll leave, but I cant leave her " he said indicating to the girl Leah was talking to.

"Oh yes you can now go or I will throw you out manually got it? Now go. Get your crap and get off my land and any one that's wants to treat a girl or any one else like that beta bounce. Got it"

"I knew this party was for children-"and turning to his girlfriend said" and you are a joke we are done now like the pretty girl said I beta bounce"- turning to Leah again he said "if you ever dump that old lug I'll gladly take you as mine" at the last part he got close to her face and tilted her head up as if to try and kiss her. Devin stepped up with six other guys flanking him." now you leave or I make you leave because no one talks to my girl or any other person like that. Now take your filthy hands off her before I remove them from you wrists."

" Oooo look at the jock I'm so scared. You know what ima bounce you can keep your dumb blond." with the last word he gave Leah a shove that sent her flying. Devin stepped up to fight the guy just as Leah's uncle, who was a cop walked up.

" Is there a problem here boys?"

" No"

"Yes there is jack." Turning to Devin the officer said

" Ok what is it Devin?"

"This kid was rude to Rain so Leah asked him to leave that was it so Leah asked him again. I walked up and she asked a third time and her said some things and pushed her. He also tried to kiss her but we wouldn't allow it so here we are."

" Is that true Leah?" he asked as Leah walked back. She dusted her self off and simply answered yes.

"Leah, do you want to press charges?"

" Umm yea I do because this is supposed to be fun but what I'm worried about is Rain."

" No don't worry about it Leah it happens all the time." The office turning to Johnny said "ok son you are being arrested for assault of the fist degree on two accounts." Turning to Leah he said" now you kids have fun and have your party Leah. There's somthin' in your truck from your old uncle jonny"

Devin took Leah's hand and walked to his green Chevy. They sat down on the tailgate. She threw her legs over his and leaned against him. Her kissed the top of her head. She looked up.

" Are you hurt?" he asked picking up her hand she winced and bit her lip." what are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I hurt my wrist it's just sprained though."

"Are you sure it looks pretty bad"

"Yes baby you worry to much I have a brace in my truck I'll go get it."

" Yea I do worry about you. I love you."

"I love you to but don't." and she hopped down and walked to the cab of her truck. She got the brace put it on and grabbed a piece of gum. She took the time to put her hair up in a ponytail and tied a green ribbon in it. Green was Devin's favorite color. Plus he liked when she put her hair up he said he liked to see her blue eyes. She thought about that for a moment. She did have pretty blue eyes. When she turned around he was standing behind her.

" Hey beautiful." He said in greeting.

"Hey" Leah replied. Devin reached over a lightly touched the ribbon she tied in her hair. He dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her slight body against her truck.

" You know what I think Leah." He said in a serious tone. She knew he was only playing.

" What's that Devin?" She said.

"You have the most beautiful eyes in Delaware County."

" Oh Devin you are so biased." She joked.

"Maybe I am but it's so true."

"I have to agree." A voice said. The voice came from Leah's used to be best guy friend, Jacob.

" What are you doing here Jake?" Leah said stepping in front of Devin. His arms were still around her.

" I came to see Kourtney"

" Well she's not over here she's over there at the fire. And you know that. why you are here like right here. Why did you come over here when you know where Kourt is?"

" Because I wanted to see you but ima just go." And with that he turned and walked over to where kourtney was standing in a group of people. When he walked up she turned to him and he kissed her. Her pulled her to his truck and got down on one knee.

" Kourt. I love you. And in the place we met im asking you to marry me"

'Yes Jake" and he placed the small white gold diamond ring on her finger.

CHAPTER6: PROBLY NOT MENT TO BE

A few days later after cheer practice Leah was waiting by her fire bird for Devin. When he got out he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. When they got home they went to Leah's basement bedroom and Leah got on the computer while Devin sat on her bed and waited for her to finish writing an email to Ashley who was away for the summer. When she got done she went to the stereo and turned on her favorite CD. She walked over to where Devin was sitting and sat next to him.

"Baby, listen I need to tell you something." He said when she sat down. He took her hand and said" coach wants me to go to Purdue this summer for a football camp. And I have to leave in three days. And if I want to stay quarterback I have to go. So I leave in three days."

"What? I didn't go to cheer camp with the squad so we could be together this summer. You said you didn't want me to go so I stayed. That camp was going to get me a scholarship. And I stayed for YOU! You're leaving in three days and I could have gone to camp! I STAYED FOR YOU AND YOUR LEAVING! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE AT THAT CAMP! I STAYED FOR YOU! FOR US SO WE COULD SPEND THE SUMMER TOGETHER! HANGIN' BY THE POOL BEING TOGETHER!"

"Baby I know ok I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room and my house I think you should go. Now!"

"Ok. I really am sorry Leah. I don't want to go but I have to. I call you every day ok?"

" What ever Devin just leave ok?"

She walked to the door opened it and slammed the door when Devin walked out. She grabbed her boots and ran to the barn tears streaming down her face. When she got there she grabbed her saddle and saddled her horse, lightning. She pushed past Jacob on her way out. When she was out side she climbed on and rode off down the little bridal path. She soon came to a huge hayfield that was just plowed. She gave lightning his head and they galloped down the field at full speed. The tears had ceased falling and she was now just so angry and hurt. She rained lightning in to a walk just as her phone started ringing. It was Ashley.

"Leah are you ok," she asked

"No I'm really not ash." She said her voice was thick and she could here lightning in the background.

"What happened Leah talk to me!"? Leah could here the alarm in Ashley's voice

" Devin and I got in a fight because he's leaving to go to a camp and I stayed home so we could be together."

" Ok well ill be home in an hour do you think I could crash at your place for a few days?"

" Of coarse I'm out on lightning if I'm not back when you get here saddle thunder or one of the horses and come find me."

" Ok Leah we can talk when I get there." When Leah hung up the phone she galloped to the pen that Jacob set training jumps up in. just as she rode in the gate she heard a voice.

"Hey beautiful I knew you would be here." It was voices shed know anywhere and she knew whom it belonged to. She rained in lightning and dis mounted. She turnrd to face him.

"Hey" she said walking to him. He jumped lightly down and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair.

" Baby im so sorry. I called coach and he said I don't have to go and I can still be quarterback. None of that's important any more ok? All that matters is that we are together. I love you Leah and would never ever try to hurt you I was stupid ok? I love you baby girl. I wish that never happened and you don't have to forgive me but I want you to. And ill do-"

"Devin wait hang on this is a lot we need to talk,"

" Ok let's talk"

" Not here back at my place."

"That's half a mile away!"

" So we can walk together."

" Babe I have my truck."

" Yea and I have my horse. So what we can come back and get your truck we cant leave a horse."

" That's true ok lets go."

He took her hand and they walked to get lightning who had wandered out of the pen to graze. It was coming to last light and the couple looked picturesque as they walked towards the sun set one leading a horse. Her arms letting the reins extend as she wrapped her arms around the prince charming she had grown to adore and love with such passion that they became inseparable.

Later that night Leah was in sweats and a t-shirt. She was at the computer messing with her face book and listening to Ashley talk on the phone to mason who was in Huston with family. All the sudden from the other side of her 700 square feet room she heard her phone ring she ran to get it. She tingled with excitement because she knew whom it was by the ring tone that played.

" Ash im headed out side for a bit I think im going to take a walk." She called over her shoulder she snapped up her phone and walked out side as she heard the familiar voice say what he always said" hey beautiful" she breathed a sigh if relief as she heard the familiar voice something sounded odd though like he was close. All the sudden as she turned the corner she saw him leaned against the house. Her eyes widened as she took in the tight t-shirt and dark jeans. He snapped his phone shut and shoved off the wall toward her. He looked at her messy bun and smiled "cute" he said a slight smile playing on his lips. He leaned down and snatched a kiss from her ruby red lips. He went to take a step back but she wrapped her arms around him. He laced his arms around her,

"Hey baby. Want to take a walk with me?" just as he was about to answer Leah heard Ashley come out the door and around the corner.

" What are you doing here Devin?" she asked outraged.

" Umm well I came to see the most amazing girl in my world. What are you doing here? Don't you have a boyfriend to stalk or something now run along and go cry to mason like you always do. My girlfriend and I have a moonlight walk to take."

" You are such a jerk Devin," she said" Leah your not even saying anything what the heck? You're my best friend-" just than a blue Chevy pick up truck pulled in the drive and Ashley bolted to the truck screaming mason the hole way. He caught her in his arms and swung her around in a circle. When the turned to where Leah and Devin had been standing there was no one there. Ashley looked past the fence and saw Leah and Devin stumbling down the little path that lead to the woods. Ashley started to go after them when mason pulled her back." Ash let them go she's not your little sister. She has a life. He will never hurt her ok? Now come on lets go this way we may or may not run into them but it doesn't matter let her be alone with him he has a lot of sucking up to do for what he did. Let her go ash she doesn't want you tapping her on the shoulder all the time she wants to live her life."

CHAPTER 7: FOREVER AND ALWAYS

Leah and Devin laid side-by-side fingers intertwined on a quilt Devin thought to bring. They were talking and all the sudden Leah let go of his hand, rolled over, and lay still. Devin knew she was up set and that it was probably his fault.

" Babe? What is it are you ok"

No answer

" Baby what is it come on tell me" he said sitting up she still would not answer.

"Baby come on tell me what's eating you." She rolled over and closed her eyes. She lay on her back and her arms were at her sides. She tried not to smile as he softly kissed her forehead. He pulled back to lay down and she shoved off the blanket and wrapped her arms around him shoving him to the ground. She lay like that for a while his arms around her head on his chest. All the sudden he rolled and she was on the ground in half a second." Not so coy are you now baby girl?" he drawled out in his sexy Texas accent

" I guess not. You win-" she said but she was cut off as he kissed her so softly at first but… the kiss soon grew. She pulled away gasping and stood up. She waited for Devin to get up but he didn't so she gave a challenging smile that said catch me if you can, and took off at a full sprint. She soon felt his arms a round her and the odd sensation of falling. Before she knew it she was trying to get away but she couldn't. So she gave up. And lay limp as if asleep. He let her go and she stood up. Just as he stood up their song, came on. Leah sang along." I remember when we kissed how it felt good on my lips and I remember when you danced with me with no music playing. And the one thing I wish I could forget! The one thing I want to forget is goodbye is GOOD BYE!" when the song was over they danced with no music playing. He leaned down as if to kiss her and whispered softly in her ear" where have you been all my life?" and he kissed her softly.

Later on they were walking home and Leah asked, " What's your favorite part of when I call?"

" I don't know baby prolly the fact that I get to talk to you. What about you?"

" Mine is that I know who it is by the ring tone blowin' up my phone." She leaned against him wrapping both arms around him. His arms encircled her and he kissed the top of her sun gold hair. All to soon they were at her door and he was kissin' her good night. She turned to go in and he said, "wait" so she did and when he came back he had 11 red roses and one white rose.

"The white one is for our future." He said as he placed them in her arms. He watched as she walked in the door and laughed softly as she leaned against the door and slid to the floor. He turned to go and just as he got to his truck he stopped when he heard a tear filled voice call his name. He turned to see Leah standing not 20 feet from him tears filling her eyes. He quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it baby?"

"Its stupid no I cant tell you."

"You can tell me any thing what is it?"

"Well I don't get it. I guess it's the fact that we got in a fight but I don't want you to go."

"Baby, I thought you wanted me to go. You said a couple weeks ago that you wanted to do this the traditional way. So I leave every night even if I don't want to."

" Well don't ok I don't care any more I want you to stay."

"Ok."

" Will you stay tonight?"

"If you want me to I guess I can. I would always choose you over going home." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as he finished.

"Is Anna mad again? Or is natty being a brat again? Or do you just want to stay with me?"

" A little of the first part," he said as he lifted her up to sit on the hood of his truck," and a lot of the last part " he finished, placing a kiss on her ruby red lips.

" Mmmm that sounds nice. You want to go inside?"

" You know I do." He said pulling her down and propelling her down the side of the house and to her bedroom door.

The next morning Leah woke up to a large box and a vase of flowers on her coffee table. She rolled over to look for Ashley and saw a note.

" Lee went with Devin and mason to get stuff for your party be back soon." Propped in her flowers was a note from Devin." Good morning beautiful. Went to town be back soon don't miss me too much. Love you forever epic. Devin. Ps look on the table. I left you half of your present the rest is for tonight"

She walked to her walk in closet and pulled down a pair of blue jeans and the cowboys' jersey Devin got her and her Jordan's got dressed and walked to the table her curiosity peaking. She pulled the tape off of the box. The sides fell away. , He had gotten her a new pair of Jordan's and his letterman jacket was at the bottom of the box also a sign that said my boyfriend says I make jerseys and jeans look good, she laughed as she looked at the flowers by the box. They were crazy daises. The flowers Ashley gave her every year. Just as she pulled out her cell they walked through the door arms full of shopping bags.

"Hey Leah. We are all set for tonight ull love your present and you party! But no peeking, got it?" Ashley said. Devin dropped his shopping bags and walked over to Leah.

" Want to go for a ride?" he whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her slight waist.

She twisted so she was facing him. "Can it be a horseback ride?"

"If you want it is your birthday." He answered back simply.

"Bye ash see you later by mason." She called walking out the door and to the trail that lead to the stable.

" O wait I forgot somthin'. No never mind come on lets go." He took her hand and they walked. Ashley watched them until Devin gave her the sign.

"Come on mace we gotta hurry." They had to get to Edd,s to set up for the party. Ashley would come back in 4 hours to get ready and she would leave an hour before Leah to get there ahead of her to start the party.

Devin watched Leah canter Lucas around the ring preparing to jump. Even on her birthday she worked, he had no idea how he would pull her away this time. She worked so hard to train Lucas and hardly ever got to show him. Just then her peeling laugh broke his thoughts. He looked up to see her gracefully trotting over to him head held high and Lukas's coat gleaming in the sun.

"Dev that was the jump I have been trying to land all summer!" she said happily

" Good for you baby," he replied Leah lightly lumped down and took Devins hand while scratching her horses neck.

"I know horses aren't your thing so how 'bout we take Lucas back to the barn and then I'll show you something only Ashley knows about."

" Ok that sounds good. You ride ahead I'll be there in a sec. Ok?"

"Ok dev don't miss me to much" she said laughing. She swiftly was riding away to the barn. Devin walked behind arriving at Lucas's stall just as she was unlatching the gate.

" Are you ready?" he asked. Leah reached back to scratch Lucas behind the ears.

" Yeah. But you know what I just realized?" she asked pretending to pout.

" What is that babe?"

"You haven't kissed me alllllllllll day," she said drawing out the last words.

" Oh how could I forget?" he said wrapping his arms around her and lightly touching his lips to hers. His lips lingered for a long moment after the kiss was over.

"I will never know that answer," she said playfully.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked pulling her out side. He still had his arm around her. He let her lead him to a quaint little island deeply hidden in a grove of trees. She walked to a tree and there was a rope she pulled it and a small rope ladder fell to the ground. She gave him a mysterious look and began to climb the ladder. She soon disappeared out of sight. So being a good boyfriend Devin followed Leah to a small tree house. He found her looking at several photographs of people. One was of him. It was last week. He remembered it because it was them sitting in his truck on the way to school it was propped on a box. A green box.

A while later Leah sat on the ground reading as Devin walked up to her and sat down waiting for her to look up her had venom in each hand. It was time to go to her party.

" Baby I love you soooo much." He said pulling her to him and wrapping his stronger tan arms around her slight bode.

" I love you too babe, whets this all about?" she replied"

" We have to go to you party now."

" Oh. Lets go then" she said standing and walking to her bedroom door. She re-appeared a few moments later wearing her letterman and caring her purse. Devin pulled on his letterman and threw an arm around the beautiful, slight girl that he somehow one. He leaned over and lightly kissed her head as she looked up to those deep velvety brown eyes staring down at her. They go to the truck and Devin walked her to the passenger side and helped her in. she slid over to the middle. He got in and took in leash tight white tank top showing through her letterman jacket and the tight jeans all the way to the white tips of her converse that she had written their names on. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder as he started the roaring engine. She tucked her legs under her on the seat as Devin turned on the radio. He listened to her sing. When the pulled into ads drive she saw her truck. Or what looked like her truck. When the got out they were immediately flanked by their crew. She walked around talking and laughing with her friends but no mater how hard she tried they would not let her in the yard. That was umtill Ashley came and took her hand and drug her away from Devin to the back yard it was dusk and the sun was setting on the lake. The back yard was a paradise. Devin came up behind them and took her hand. He pulled her to the dance floor. And they danced. To goodbye written by miley cryis. And they kissed. And when they could they snuck away to the back lake to be alone. Only to be found and drug back. The second time Ashley did this Leah got mad.

"I want 5 freakin minuets with my boyfriend alone is that too muck to ask?"

" Lee we have a surprise for you "Devin said taking her hand and leading her back. He pulled her to the dance floor and every one cleared off. They were the only two dancing. The song that came on next was "love story" by Taylor swift. When she sang, "go pick out a white dress" Devin got down on one knee. The music stopped and he spoke.

"Leah, I've known sense a month after we got together on that crazy day that I had to marry you, and I am in love with you. No other girl is the way you are. You're smart, funny, and the most gorguse girl ever. And this may not come out picture perfect like you but will you marry me? Epic I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" Oh Devin" she said tears steadily streaming down her face;" yes" she finished with a laugh. He placed the most beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She threw her arms around her neck and he kissed her passionately.

" I love you baby girl. And I am so happy that you are truly mine." He said. She looked up with those huge blue eyes and said" you have no idea how I feel right now." Just then Ashley walked up." Are you ready for your present?"

" There's more?" she asked.

" Yea right this way." They walked to the front of the house and there was her truck. And in the back were her friends from Indiana. She had not seen them, in 5 years

"OMIGOSH MY OLD CREW!" she screamed as sierra, Sarah and kizzie jumped out of the back of her truck and ran screaming to her. They screamed and hug and cried and laughed and then they walked over to Devin who, being who he was, kissed Leah.

" So this is the famous Devin. The hunk you can only find here huh?" Sarah said

Devin wrapped his arms around Leah." Famous huh baby?" he said.

Kizzie chose to butt in"yea you are."

" Nice accent dude." Sierra said

"Omigod LEAH HOW COULD YOU?" Sarah said pulling leah's hand away from her side." YOUR ENGAGED" all three of the Indiana girls shouted at the same time.

"Uhh yea just happened," she replied" now come on you guys have to meet my crew, Texas crew any ways. It mostly family. You'll love um "

" So this is Ashley, mason, Evan, juliea, Dalton, Austin, Jacob, kourtney, Sam, Brandon, and my cheer squad second the varsity captain Lena, and Josie oh and Eric and dean who seem to think they are we wont get in to that." Leah had no idea what. Introducing her crew to the girls would do. Dalton walked to sierra. Eric walked to Sarah. And dean walked to kizzie.

"Baby I think we can go. They may be a bit occupied." Devin laughed.

"You want to dance with me?' she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I had a different idea," her said kissing her. Her friends and crew was gone and it was just the two of them. Just out side the ring of light. And she was in his arms and his lips were on hers. And that ring was on her finger. And they were alone. And this was very close to paradise for Leah.

" Mm I like this better" she said as he kissed her again.

"Me to" he whispered." I want you here forever." And they had a forever. For a while at least.

CHAPTER 8:FOOTBALL SEASON AND HOME COMING

Leah stepped out of her truck grabbing her bag. She scanned the crowd for her crew. She spotted Ashley with the Indian girls that moved down shortly after her birthday. She smiled twisting the diamond ring on her finger. Then there were arms around her. She'd know those arms anywhere.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey" she replied. Her friends walked up. Sarah looked around for Eric, dean, and Dalton. That was her sierra and kizzie's boyfriend. Eric walked up and pulled Sarah close. He kissed her soft, brown hair. The rest of their group walked up. It was weird how they were all together. Like all boyfriends and girl friend. Evan was with lean. Eric was with Sarah. Dalton was with sierra. Dean was with kizzies. Austin was with Josie. Ashley was engaged to mason. Jacob was engaged to kourtney. Sam was with Julia. Devin was engaged to Leah. And Brandon was single.

At the end of the day Devin walked Leah to her truck. She opened the door and tossed in her duffel. He hugged her around her waist.

"I'll see you in an hour. I have to go home and grab some stuff." She said

"You want me to come?" he asked. They were talking about the first game of the school year.

" I would and do but you better stay. I'll be back so fast. I love you." She replied

"I love you to epic." he said kissing her. She turned and got in the truck. She rolled down the window. He leaned in and kissed her a few more times. Evan walked Lena over. Lena was going with Leah. Her kissed her goodbye and Lena hoped in the truck. Evan walked around the truck to Devin." come on dude coach wants us in side" he said. So Devin kissed Leah one more time and turned to go as her truck roared to life. She was back in 45 minuets. When she got back she grabbed her duffel and her and Lena linked arms and went in search of Evan and Devin.

" You know what lean?" Leah said as they walked.

" What's that lee?" Lena replied

"Its so weird. I never thought id fall in love and be engaged in high school"

" I know me either."

"You're engaged?"

" Yea he proposed last night it-" she stopped as Evan and Devin came walking down the hall. They dropped their bags in the locker room and walked to where everyone was waiting for the game to start. Devin had his arms around Leah. She pulled away and walked away. Devin caught up with her and took her hand.

"What was that?" he asked

" I want a coke."

"Wow very funny baby." He said stopping her and pulling her close.

"Nah im just messin witcha. I want you all to my self." she said. Devin leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her ruby red lips.

" I missed you last night," he said. She had a family thing she had to go to last night, so he did not see her last night. He would come over after school and they hung out. He always left at 10 and they would talk on the phone till 12. She would play kiss me through the phone by soldja boy and he'd kiss her good night hanging up when he heard her breath even out.

" You have no idea" she replied

" I think I do as you may recall I love you the most."

' Not possible. I love you more then the most-" just as she was about to continue she saw a huge crowd of cheerleaders and her phone buzzed. It was time to get ready for the game. Devin kissed her one last time and she disappeared into the locker room. He sighed and ran to get ready. In the locker room Leah got ready and then ran to her truck to lock up her ring. She was just about to lock the door as Devin came up.

"Good luck tonight flier.' He said

"Be careful Q.B." he took her hand and they walked inside.

After the game Leah Devin and their crew were lounging in lea's huge pasture, they were talking and laughing about how dumb the win of the game was. Turkey run didn't even try!

Leah sat curled into Devin's side and shivered he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He draped the fleece jacket he wore around her shoulders. She had her arms tightly around him. Eric and Sarah stood up to go.

"Where you going sare?" Leah asked

"Eric's going to take me home. Are we still on for dress shopping tomorrow?" she replied.

"Totally. Ill meets you guys at you place at ten ok?"

"Yea sounds perfect."

" See you then bambi" she said using the Indiana nickname for Sarah. Soon all but Ashley mason Evan and Lena had gone home. They stood and walked through the woods to a different clearing by the creek. They heard the thud of the girls' flip-flops as they hit the ground. Devin hugged Leah close. They walked right through the creek and right up the next bank. They saw Jacob and kourtney drive by on their way to the barn.

The next day Leah, Sarah, and Lena went dress shopping. They met sierra and kizzie there. Leah got a white dress, pink corset, and pink ballet flats. Bambi got a black dress, gray corset, and gray flats. Lena got a green dress and blue corset and flats. Sierra got a red dress, and black corset and flats. Kizzie got a purple dress and white corset and flats. Leah and Sarah went and had lunch and did more shopping when the other girls left. They picked up sundresses and lots of flip-flops and tank tops. They went to aropostale and got shorts. Leah wanted to go to bath and body works and get the new set. They went and got new purses. It was five o'clock at that point and they had a double date with Devin and Eric at eight so they hurried back to bambi's house to change. At seven thirty Leah started freaking out because her make-up kept messing up. So being the best friend she was bambi helped her fix it and just as Leah was fastening her heels and bambi was putting the final curl in her hair the doorbell rang. Leah stood up and straightened her dress in the mirror as she heard bambi's mom say, " Well hello boys come on in I'll go see if the girls are ready."

"Ok Mrs. Asher." Eric replied. Just then the girls appeared at the top of the stairs. Leah had a white floor length dress on with a white clutch and three inch high heels on. Her golden hair falling in sheets down her back. Her waist length hair shone like sun gold wheat in the summer time. Devin stood at the bottom of the stairs dumb founded.

Sarah stood at the top of the stairs smiling down at Eric.

" Are you going to make me come up there?" he asked a smile in his voice.

" Hmmmm I suppose not" she said walking slowly down the steps. Her long chocolaty brown hair hung in small rings down her back. She had a mini skirt with hot pink tights and a tight 80's rock band shirt on she had three inch black heels on. At the bottom of the stairs Angie stood with their purses. Leah's Omaha python bag and bambi's large black alligator bag. She reached over to the hall table and put Leah's bejeweled cell phone and bambi's black phone with and jeweled e on it in their bags before handing each girl $50 dollars. Eric kissed bambi on the cheek and took her hand as Leah and Devin followed them out the door. Devin walked Leah to his truck and helped her in. after that bambi climbed in and then Eric. Devin walked around and got in the drivers side and started the engine. They drove to Au bon pain and when they were seated at a large booth ordered 4 cokes. It was the girls' favorite restaurant. Leah and Sarah ordered pasta. When they were done they paid and got back in the truck then they drove to the beach. It was sun set on the water. The girls took off their heels and Leah picked up the hem of her dress as she and Devin walked hand in hand, a few feet ahead of Sarah and Eric, in the edge of the tide. Sarah called her name.

"Eric and I are going to go sit on the rocks. I'll see you when you guys are ready to leave."

"Ok see you later." Leah and Devin walked until it got dark then made their way laughing back towards the truck. When they got there they saw bambi and Eric waiting in the moonlight.

Devin drove slowly up Sarah's winding drive. Leah was staying there that night. The boys walked them to the door and once in stole they stole quietly up the stairs heels in hand. Once they were in their pajamas they started talking Leah was pulling bambi's hair up into a messy bun.

" OMG tonight was sooo much fun. Can you believe it au bon pain!" Leah said as she sat in the chair as bambi pulled her hair up into a messy bun. They grabbed 2 blankets and bambi curled up in her chair as Leah sat on her floor. Just then Angie walked in and asked the girls how the date went. When they told her she laughed and reminded Leah she had to be up at seven because Devin was coming to pick her up at eight.

" Ok thanks Angie. But I better make it six. I have to redo my hair."

" Ok lee," she said walking to the door," you girls get to bed." And she was gone. Sarah walked over shut the door, shut off the light and walked t her bed. Leah walked to the twin bed that was in bambi's bed that they joked was her bed because she was there so much. The girls went back and forth between houses. She set her alarm and rolled over and fell asleep.

" Al wake up" bambi said as she shook Leah awake.

" What bee?"

" Get up you have to get ready!" so Leah got up and put on a mini with green leggins' she pulled a 70's vintage tee on and bambi finished straightening the back of Leah's hair as Leah turned for help. Her eyeliner was messing up. So bambi fixed it and Leah's phone rang. It was Devin saying he was there. Leah fastened her heels and walked down the stairs with bambi. Angie handed her bag and phone and Leah called see you later guys as she out the door.

" Today's the day baby." Devin said as she shut the door.

" Yeah. It is." They walked to the truck got in and drove away. When they got to church they slipped into the back pew and waited for the service to be over. When it was they walked out and waited for brother don to get done shaking every ones hand. He turned to Leah and gave her a hug saying, "yes you may". It was an inside joke from when she was little. So she walked to the front of the church and blew out and the candles. When they walked out to find bro. Don. They found him sitting in on a Sunday school class.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we borrow for a few minuets?" so he stood and lead them to his office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

" Grandpa we have a question to ask you" Devin said.

" And that would be?" he asked

" We want you to do our wedding." Leah said

" Well now honey you would have to be engaged first."

" We are grandpa." Devin said

" Well I would love to I know you two are going to be a very responsible couple"

" Thank you brother don." Leah said

" On one condition"

" And that is?" Leah asked

" You guys announce it in church today."

"Done I have to have you do my I mean our wedding."

Later that morning…..

" Now we have a very special praise today. Devin Leah if you'll come up here" brother don said in the 10:30 church service.

So Leah and Devin walked to the pulpit and began to talk.

"Well we obviously have an announcement." Leah began

" Well I think of each and every one of you as my closest friends and family. You guys helped raise me. And its like I never lost my parents. You guys are the ones who helped me through the toughest time in my life. Brother don and patty you guys were there that day when you found me all alone crying in the sanctuary. You were there the day I got the call that my mom And dad were killed in battle. You all were. And now I hope you will all be there through one of the happiest times in my life. The day I walk down this center isle. What I'm trying to say is that Devin and I are getting married and brother don has agreed to do it. And I'm happy to now get to call them my family. And man does he read minds because he knew that this just what I needed. I needed to thank all of you" as they all cheered patty gave Leah a hug. Then brother don gave them both a hug. And then Natalie and Audrey ran up and gave Leah a hug. At the end of the service brother don made them sing amazing grace and Leah and Devin stood hand in hand in front of the church as every on filed by hugging and shaking their hands. Leah ran to catch up to Anna and patty.

" Anna! Patty! Wait." They turned.

" Will you guys step in and help me plan my wedding?"

"Of course we will." They replied. Before she could thank them all the women in church to admire her ring surrounded her. When they finally got out of church Devin asked if she had to hurry back.

"Sorry dev but I do sare wants to go shopping and I told her we would." So he drove her back to Sarah's kissed her good-bye and drove away when the door shut behind her.

Sarah was waiting on the bottom step. She saw the flushed look of Leah's face.

"What happened?"

" Well I had talk about my parents and started crying and we told the church that we were engaged. And then I asked patty and Anna to help me with the wedding and-" she cut off short

" What?" bambi asked?

" Well I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

" Oh al yes duhhhh!" bambi answered

" Omg good now let me grab my bag and lets go shopping!" Leah replied

" Yea. " bambi said giving her best friend a hug. They linked arms and pushed their way up the stairs. Soon they were riding down the high way t the huge mall in Austin. They were singing along at the top of their lungs to whatever song came on the radio. They were soon walking through the mall laughing. They walked into almost every store and tried on stuff for no reason. When they got to deb they saw the cutest pair of jeans. They had Leah and Sarah's size so they grabbed them and walked around trying to find the perfect shirts to match. Soon Leah spotted the most perfect lace and silk tank tops. She ran over and bambi squealed with excitement " I totally have to have all these!" Leah said

"Me too."

" Bee I think im going to have to get them look they are only five bucks apiece!" so Leah got blue, pink, green, purple, white and black. Bambi got the same colors and Leah bought them and the jeans and each girl a hoodie.

" Me and my besti have to have the cutest clothes!" and they did. By the time they got back to bambi's they were loaded down with bags!

" Whoa girls little much there don't you think?" Angie asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No we had to celebrate." Leah replied

" Why?"

"Bambi's my maid of honor!"

" Congrats girls!"

When they got to bambi's room they flopped on her bed and talked for an hour. Then Leah's phone rang and Sarah got a text.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

" Um let me ask Sarah if she cares."

"Bambi do you care if I go out for a bit?"

"No im going out to"

" Ill see you in a hour then dev!"

" Kay see you then"

" Bambi you have to help me get ready!" Leah said to her best friend.

" Ok you go do your hair and I'll grab you some clothes."

" Ok get the holy jeans and a tank no heels tonight, maybe one of our new pairs of flip-flops."

" Ok now go!" all too soon Leah heard Angie come up the stairs

" Oh allfie prince charming awaits!"

" Ok ang. Tell him ill be right down"

" Or send him up mom" bambi said soon they heard two sets of footsteps in the hall.

" Thank you Mrs. Asher" Devin said knocking. Bambi went and opened the door. Leah looked up through thick black lashes and smiled.

" Are you ready baby?" Devin asked Leah crossed the room. Devin took in her tight shorts flip-flops and silk lacy tank that was black. He kissed her deeply.

" See ya Sarah" Leah called over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and ran to Devin's truck she was soon feeling the wind her face and warmth of Devin's arm on her shoulder.

He soon pulled into the dark beach and got out. Leah fully trusted him. So she took his hand and he led the way down to the moon lit beach. They lay down on a blanket and stared at the moon. Leah soon shivered and Devin pulled her closer. Then they heard the fait sound of music. Devin pulled Leah up and spun her in a slow circle. Then the music and Eric, and Sarah walked up. And they danced. And all you could see was the moon on the water and the light that shone from the boom box. The two couples danced. Leah and Devin danced in a never-ending kiss. Eric kissed Sarah for the first time. Leah and Devin snuck away to the truck and waited for Sarah and Eric they followed them home. Leah did not go in right away. She sat in the car with Devin. When he kissed her good night she got out of the truck and walked away with a tear in her eye.

"I love you the most" she heard him whisper as she shut the door. Leah cried her self to sleep that night when bambi awoke the next morning she noticed Leah was not there. Bambi went out side searching for her and saw her sitting on the damp grass. Bambi sat down and wrapped her arm around her friend. She sat and waited for Leah to talk. She was acting strangely. Maybe she was stressed. Sarah had no idea.

CHAPTER NINE: FROM SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW.

" What's wrong Leah."? I asked sitting on the wet grass.

" Nothing im just stressed out. And today is the day I got the call that my parents died."

"Oh well I know that they are watching over you and every thing happens for a reason. And I know that they are doing something important. And you have the best guardian angels in the world. They are 2 heck of a pair of angels up there and we are a heck of a pair of best friends."

" Ok help me up then."

CHAPTER 10: BACK ROADS ARE BOGGIN' UP

"When Leah and bambi arrived at Leah's house they ran through the rain an collapsed onto her bed. Leah walked into her huge walk in closet and went to her dresser pulling out light daisy dukes and a blue and white bikini top she changed and put on brown flip flops. Then bambi walked in to Leah's closet and went to her dresser and got out dark daisy dukes and a purple and white bikini to and purple flip-flops. They sat laughing on Leah's bed/ then all the sudden her phone rang.

"Hey." She said to Devin

"Hey beautiful come out side." So she did. She walked out the front door into the rain. When she got to his green Chevy he rolled down the window.

"Get in. the back roads are bogging' up and I want you to go mud with me we haven't been in so long and I cant make our date tonight. Anna said I had to drive the girls to a party."

"Ok hang on leme go tell bambi." So she ran back to bambi and said

"Stay here ill is back soon. Eric's on his way do what ever. Devin wants me to go muddin'. The back roads are boggin up!"

" Ok lee. See ya later" and then Leah ran back to Devin and jumped in the truck. Devin looked at his girl and whistled.

"What?" Leah asked she was sitting on the far side of the truck. That was not like her.

" Are you really going' to make me come over there or are you going to bring you cute self over here?

"I'm coming' chill a sec." So she scooted over and sat rite next to him. She turned up the radio and Devin noticed she didn't have her ring on.

" Baby where's your ring?" he asked.

"Right here" she said pulling up a silver chain.

" Ok." He relaxed. His and Leah's hands were intertwined on the seat. He lifted their hands and they kept them intertwined. He pressed the back of her hand to his lips. She scooted over even closer. Then they were on a back trail and the mud was flyin'. They stopped in the big pasture and Leah went running away from Devin. They were playing catch me if you can. He caught her around the waist and they slid through a big mud puddle. They were soaked and covered in mud. Devin kissed Leah for a rely long moment until she started shivering from the rain then they got in the truck and he drove her home. He walked he to the door and kissed her good bye. They went in the door that was in her room. He laughed as she leaned against the door when she shut it bambi and Eric waved from her bed and he saw Leah walk towards the bathroom to shower. He went to his truck and drove home. When he got there Anna looked up and laughed.

"Did you have fun mudding?"

" yeah " he said with a smile

" Did Leah go?"

"Oh yeah" and before she could ask more he ran up the stairs to shower. When he got back down stairs he found Anna and his dad Andy talking.

" I don't know what we are going to do with that boy Andy."

" Anna he's happy. Leah's a good girl."

" I know she is but he spends all his time with her."

" Its ok I can talk to him if you want though."

" Please do." So Andy talked to him that night

" I love you baby by" e was on the phone with Leah.

" Son Anna wants me to talk to you."

" About?" Devin asked

"You and Leah are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah and what about it?"

" You guys are pretty serious huh."

"Yeah dad I love her and she loves me."

"Well Anna's worried."

" Oh I see how it is dad. You guys were together everyday when you dated. And so when I hang out with one of the most important people in my life its not good." Devin grabbed his keys and put his phone in his pocket. He ran down the stairs. Anna was waiting.

" Devin it's not healthy."

"What ever Anna im out of here." And he placed a kiss on his little sisters heads and stormed to his truck on the way he called Leah

"Hey dev."

"Hey babe can I come over?"

"Yea is something wrong?

"Yea but ill tell you when I get there love you by."

"Bye" she said to a dead line

She didn't expect him for a while so Leah grabbed some shoes and left bambi alone with Eric. She walked out and got on her quad. The engine roared to life. She zoomed down the drive. When she hit the main gravel road she revved the engine and pressed the throttle. She hit 50 in 60 seconds. She rode the long block and passed Devin going down the road he stopped to talk to her.

"Hey where you goin hot shot?"

"Oh you know around."

"Ok well ill see you at the house when you're done."

"Kay I wont be too much longer.' And she sped away. When she pulled in her drive she saw Devin leaned against the tailgate of his truck. She looked to her left and saw Sarah and Eric stumbling down a bridal path. She pulled the quad into the garage and walked to Devin. He pulled her in to his arms and buried his face in her hair. She led him down to her room and he sat in the oversized armchair. She slid off the arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat for a few moments. And then she spoke quietly.

" What happened?" she asked quietly

"Anna's trying to take over again." he answered

"But when we talked every thing was fine."

"Yeah but then she sent my dad in."

"And?"

"They are like its not healthy and crap. So I kissed the girls and left im not going to listen to them yell at me and im happy here."

"Oh ok well you can stay on the guest bedroom if you want bambi's staying here for a few days so…. "

"Ok well that's fine. Im going to go for a drive I think."

"Do you want me to come?" Leah asked

"Umm I think I just need some time ok?" he replied

" Oh ok." She said standing up and walking out. She walked along the fence line for a while. When Lucas walked up she reached down and ripped up a handful of grass and fed it to him. She led him to the fence and climbed on his back. She grabbed fistfuls of mane and rode him bare back to the barn. When she got there she cross tied him and tacked him up. Then she rode out the back door to a large field she walked him to the middle and mounted. They were soon galloping around. Jake stood in the tree line watching her. When she slowed to a walk he stepped out.

"I'd work on that trot if I were you."

"Thanks Jake."

"Im sorry lee."

"Don't Jake. Just don't. It's been 10 months. I don't want to hear it. You chose to not be my friend you chose to look the other way. I was obviously not a good friend and the only reason you in my crew is because of kourt." And she galloped off and took care of Lucas and walked back to her house. She walked in put on flip-flops and grabbed a towel and her sunglasses. She walked to the pool deck and spread the towel out. She had been laying out for a bout 15 minuets. Then she felt a shadow cross over her before she could open her eyes Devin picked her up.

"Don't you dare? ``" She said trying to get down

"Come on its funny."

"Devin!" she threatened. But it was to late he threw her in the water. He jumped after her.

"Not so bad huh?" he asked she flashed him a dirty look and walked to the edge and pulled her self up on the wooden deck. He swam over to her and put his hands on her legs.

"Come on babe it wasn't that bad.

"Your right. She wrapped her legs around him. He was almost as tall as her. The pool was 4 and half feet deep. He was six one compared to her five three. He lifted her and pulled her back in the water. She pulled away and splashed him. That only started a huge batch of splashing and Leah screamed. He ducked under the water and grabbed her leg pulling her under. He pulled her close and they surfaced.

"Devin" she screeched

""What?" he said kissing her?

" I forget now." She replied as he kissed her again

"That's ok im pretty sure I don't want you to"

" Hmmmm I see that." He picked her up and set her back on the deck before sitting be side her in the sun. He leaned against the railing and she laid on him. She spread her hair out over his chest and it still touched the floor. Devin leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her phone rang and he leaned up to get it.

"Let it ring its probly no one important." They stood up and he once again pulled her to him kissing her for a long time. Anna, Andy, Natalie, and Audrey walked around the corner of the house at that exact moment.

"Leah!" Natalie and Audrey screamed running to her.

" Hey girls" she replied pulling away from Devin

" Hey Anna hey Andy" she called. Anna kept walking to the pool deck and Andy waved. Devin pulled himself up on the railing and sat there Anna walked over to Leah

"We need to talk to you guys."

"Ok um the girls can swim if you don't care."

"That's fine."

"Hey girls why don't you go get in your suits they are in the closet where you left them." And they ran all too exited into the house.

"Devin you did not need to run out like that" Anna said when they were gone.

" Actually I did." He said. Leah had gone over to him and leaned aginst his leg.

"No you didn't. I've said many times its not healthy for you guys to hang on each other."

" Anna if I may." Leah interrupted

" Go ahead"

" Well we had a date tonight."

" Im well aware. But he will be coming home tonight."

" No I wont Anna im 18 I have a house mom bought me and I can move in any day."

" Yes you are Devin"

" No im not Anna."

"We are not discussing this right now can you watch the girls for a bit they want to swim and we have errands to run. They brought you your trunks Devin."

" Fine by." And they were gone. When the girls got out they went rite in the water. Leah and Devin got in as well. They sat on the steps. Leah sat on Devin's lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He kissed her when they thought the girls weren't watching but they saw and went "ooooooooohhhhhhhh Leah watch out he kissed you." It only made her laugh.

" Yes but girls when you get my age you begin to like it." She said as they both went under the water he kissed her again and the kiss lasted a bit long but the little girls ignored it and let them be.

" Wow that was somthing different," she said

" That was fun," he said before she could reply his little sisters pulled her away. When they left she and Devin walked in the moonlight. He again pulled her close and kissed her.

"You've kissed me a lot to day."

" Yea and?"

"Nothing, just different"

"Ok then where you wanna go?"

" Swimming " she laughed they ended up by the lake looking at the moon sparkle on the rippling water. Devin moved and slid behind Leah. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. He kissed her cheek and she turned her head just in time so he hit her lips. She shivered and he walked her home. They hung out with bambi and Eric in her room and then he went to the guesthouse set 500 feet from the main house and the girls went to bed.

Leah woke early the next morning and walked to the lake, not thinking she left her phone at home and only grabbed devin's jacket. It was early only six a clock. She had the funniest feeling and had to sort it out. The lake was a good place she thought. She had placed her ipod in her pocket the night before so she turned it on and sang along. The music and the brisk air helped clear her head. It was 8 by the time she thought about her phone and she knew Devin was awake. He surely wouldn't worry she thought. Oh well she said aloud. She popped the headphones in her ears and walked to the barn to help feed the horses. After she walked home and found Sarah, Eric, and Devin fighting

"What do you mean you don't know where she is Sarah," she heard Devin say

" I don't know Devin I woke up and she was gone I figured she went to see you."

"Well she didn't."

" Hey bro back off she probley went to see Lucas." Eric said

"Who went missing?" Leah asked as she walked up

" Leah where have you been?" Devin asked

" The lake why?

" He was worried." Sarah said

" Why?" " I woke up and you were gone and so I called Eric to see if you were at the guest house. And you weren't so he freaked out and came here and started yelling at me"

" Oh I went to the lake and then the barn. I forgot my phone sorry." Devin walked over and hugged her.

" Don't ever do that to me." He said. Then he and Eric went to make breakfast and Sarah and Leah went to get dressed. Leah showered and chose a baby blue tank top and shorts and Sarah chose a pink tank top and a skirt. Leah chose a white pair of flip-flops and Sarah chose green ones. When they walked in the kitchen Devin kissed Leah and she picked up a banana nut muffin while bambi chose a blueberry muffin.

" Mmm ill bet patty made these." She said to no one

" Yeah she sent them to you there's a ton of stuff in the fridge."

" Wow." She said as she peered in the fridge

" So what's on the agenda for you boys its only the second day of spring break?" Sarah asked

" Well not sure." Devin said

" Do y'all wanna hit the beach?" Eric asked

" I do" Sarah replied

"Not me but you guys have fun. I've been to the beach a lot in a week and don't want to go to day it'll be crowded." Leah said

" Ima stay with Leah." Devin said.

" Awe to bad well see you guys later then" Sarah said.

Leah was lounging on a raft later that day in a green and whit bathing suit. Devin was gone and she was a lone she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and drifted of to sleep. When she woke up she was lying on a towel and Devin was sitting next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied sleepily

" Are you still tired?"

" A little yeah. How long you been here?

" Awhile. Come on lets go inside."

" Ok: and he helped her inside and they walked to the couch and Devin watched TV while Leah dozed off. When she woke again it was dark and she smelled steak. She got up and followed the smell. She found bambi, Eric, and Devin out on the deck. Devin was standing over the grill, and Eric was leaned against the railing while Sarah stood in front of him. She leaned in to him. Leah walked out and walked to Devin. He took her in her arms and they turned to Sarah and Eric.

"How was the beach guys," Leah asked

"Good. A little crowded though." Sarah replied.

" Oh did you have fun?

" Yea what did you guys do with your day?"

" I swam then fell asleep. Then Devin and I went and watched TV and I fell asleep again."

" Oh isn't that fun?"

"Oh yeah"

"Haha can we eat now?" Eric asked.

" No it's not done." Devin said.

" Im ago get a drink any one want one?" Leah asked

" Nah im good"

" No."

" Ill comes with Leah." Sarah said

"Ok."

"You are the most beautiful girl." Eric whispered in seraphs ear that night.

"Oh Eric." She shivered as she felt his lips at her neck

" I promise that you are bambi. Your funny, sweet, amazing, lovable, smart, and every thing I want."

" Come on baby what is it." He pulled away and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"I want you to be with me forever and I love you and I promise that I will never ever leave you. Sarah Elizabeth Asher wills you be mine forever and ever? Will you marry me? I mean it I will never hurt you I love you more than my self. And I wan you as mine I asked you mom and dad and they want us to be happy and I know we can handle it I love you sare."

"Omigod Eric I love you so much but no." his face fell and her face lit up

" Baby im just kidding I love you and yes ill marry you." He jumped up and spun her around in a solid kiss. Then he placed the small diamond and onyx black stone ring on her left hand. He kissed her some more and they went to tell Leah and Sarah had a very important question to ask Leah. Eric never left her side that night. His hands at her waist. Or their hands intertwined.

" Leah Devin are you in here?" Sarah called

" Here Sarah" Leah called back Sarah hid her hand and walked to the den where Devin and Leah were laying on the couch.

"We have some news guys." Sarah said as they sat in front of them on the table.

" Were engaged." Sarah said

"Omigod no freaking way" Leah said jumping up

" Yea freaking way. And I want to ask you something."

" Shoot sare"

"Will you be my maid of honor?

" Yes omigosh sare yes."

" Good because I have no one else who I want up there with me."

" Omigosh I want to do stuff tonight but-" Devin cut her off

" You are relaxing with you man." He said pulling her back down she snuggled down onto his bare chest. Eric went and lay on the floor. Sarah lay by him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Leah and Devin didn't go for a walk that night for some reason. They ALWAYS did.

" I wonder why we didn't take a walk tonight." Leah thought. Devin was acting very strange today. Like something bad was going to happen to them. She shrugged it off and settled down, staring at the football game making no cents of the players. She must have dozed off because next thing she knew she was being gently lifted and carried to her bed. He set her down.

" Don't leave me," she mumbled. He lay down beside her and she drifted to sleep next to him. He kissed her head and she smiled through her sleep.

" I love you," he whispered

" I love you too." She whispered back barely coherent.

" Go to sleep honey"

"Mk Devin don't leave me."

" I wont. I promise."

And she drifted to sleep on dreams of their wedding day happily sleeping next to the homegrown country boy she loves.

It seemed so far away but on the other side of the room Eric and Sarah lay curled up on the beanbag. It seemed to be their own little world all to themselves right then. Eric held Sarah tightly in his arms and never let go. With his lips pressed to her forehead they slept. Side by side on that old beanbag. Leah woke wide-eyed the next morning to find Devin' sleeping face inches from her own. She couldn't remember anything from last night. She sighed and walked to her large closet. She pulled on a pair of her rattiest jeans and a tee shirt. Over top she pulled an over sized sweatshirt on. She pulled her hair in a bun and walked upstairs. She tip toed past the sleeping friends on her beanbag and slipped out the door. She ghosted down to the barn and saddled up for a quick morning ride on shadow. They galloped across the huge open field and it cleared lea's head. She saw kourtney and Jacob driving about filling water pans and throwing out hay. Jacob worked for Leah and kourt only came to be with him. She galloped past and walked through the creek. It was rather dry so she was clean when she rode up to her fence in her back yard. She tied shadow to the fence and ran to get her grooming box. She didn't notice Devin standing on the deck watching her groom her horse and watch her graze. He crept down and walked slowly to the fence. Leah jumped lightly down and slid through the fence. Almost running into Devin. She pulled her legs through and stood up.

" So what happened last night?" she asked

" Well Sarah and Eric are engaged, you fell asleep on me last night, Jake stopped by and I shooed him away, I carried u to bed, you said don't leave, I didn't, and I woke up this morning and you were gone."

" Oh yea I went for a ride to wake me up."

" Ok. What do you want to do today?" he asked

" I really don't know. I don't want to hang around home for two days and you can't come with me to bambi's house. I don't want to go to the beach or shopping. Im not in the mood to drive anywhere though. So im stuck. Here with an amazing guy to keep me company. How will I survive?" she teased.

" No idea. We can go to the museum if you want. You haven't been in a while."

" Nah I don't want to. We could take the girls to the children's museum, that would be fun."

" Their mad at me for not coming home they want nothing to do with me."

" Oh. Well im out of ideas then."

" Ok well we could study for exams. You could tutor me." His arms snaking around her. He was trying to be cute.

" Nope not gunna happen hot shot"

" Ok then what about going to lunch and the art museum?"

" Well I guess we could you'll be really board though."

" I don't care."

" Nah I don't want to you need to go home and be with your family how about we double tonight with Eric and Sarah?"

" That's fine they wanted to again. So im going to head home and ill see you at eight."

"Ok see you soon." He kissed her and was gone. She took her stuff and went inside. Eric was kissing Sarah goodbye and was soon gone.

" What shall we do with no boys in the house Sarah?

"Im not sure."

" Well lets get dressed and go to the grocery store first"

"Ok" soon they were dressed and on they're way the store. They sang like there was no tomorrow. The decided that they were going to make dinner for the boys. So the gathered the iteams and drove home dropped them off and went to find the perfect dress for the occasion. Leah got a strapless mini dress and Sarah got a deep blue halter dress. When they got home they told the boys their plan and when it was almost done they got dressed. They looked stunning. Leah had her dress on and a diamond necklace. Sara had her dress and an open-heart necklace Eric got her on. Both left hands were adorned by engagement rings. Leah decided that she was going to wear her ring on a chain. After dinner she changed into jeans and a tank top and put her ring on a necklace. She walked outside barefoot and sat on the top fence rail looking at the moon. Devin went home and she was mad that they couldn't have a normal teenage relationship. Being engaged messed up every thing. She wanted to not have that ring hanging over her head it complicated every thing now. Why couldn't it have just been a promise ring? She thought. Why was it all messed up? She wanted her old life back. She could never tell Devin though.

" I can never tell Devin." She said aloud

" Tell me what?" he asked he'd been standing behind her for a while. He needed to tell her that he wanted her engagement ring to be a promise ring. Her wasn't ready to be engaged. And he had to tell her even if she got mad.

" Umm baby we need to talk"

" I know I need to tell you something."

" You go first then."

"Ok baby I love you but im not ready to be engaged. It's not the same any more. I want my girl friend back. I want it to be a promise ring for now. Im so sorry and I know you are happy to be engaged and you can get mad and scream and do what ever but its how I feel."

" Omigod Devin that's what I had to tell you but not in those words. I love you but it's never been that same as it was before and I know that if it's a promise ring it can be different but the same as before. Im not ready to be a wife. It kills to even say the word. But we told church and brother don."

" They will understand babe. They all think we are too young. Patty told me."

" Ok good. See it fells different now its not like some heavy wait on us any more its not the same as 20 minuets ago."

" Good. I hated that. I love being able to just be us. Just be me. And for you to just be my girlfriend. Its normal not hard pressed." And he kissed her under that full moon. And oddly it started to rain. And they didn't care. They stayed in the rain. When he finally left Leah walked inside and went to her room and packed her duffel. They were going back to Sarah's house for a few days. She would tell Sarah she's not engaged on the drive there.

When they were in lea's truck on the way to Sarah's house Leah told Sarah.

" hey sare. I have to tell you somthin'."

" if it's that your not engaged I already know."

" yeah it is how do you know"

" I over heard. Its ok you need time. You're not ready. I am though. I know that I love him. And I know he loves me."

" ok well it's not a question of who loves who and who doesn't. im just not ready. Neither is Devin so that's all."

" ok chill. Im scared though Leah. he acted so ready and I don't want to push it. Maybe im not ready. I can't tell him that though."

" Sarah you have only been here for a year. But if you don't tell him your not ready youll never be happy."

" I cant Leah."

" you can bambi"

" no Leah its done ill think on it ok?" by that time they were at bambi's house and they walked in her room Leah dumped her stuff at the foot of her bed and pulled out her laptop. She went on a chat room and looked for Devin. Her was on as usual. They always got on at night. Tonight was no different. Besides the fact she didn't want to talk. That was odd. She did any way and Devin could tell something was wrong so he signed out and went to bed. That was even weirder. He always called. Oh well Leah thought. She turned to Sarah and they talked about not being ready to be married and that Sarah should tell Eric. In the end she wanted to. But didn't know how. It would hurt him. But it'd hurt her more if she did this before she was ready.

" what do I do lee?"

"tell him bambi. He will understand."

"im not sure he will."

" he will."

" ok tomorrow then."

" no now call him and tell him to get his butt over here."

" ok."

" hey is it cool if I call Devin ? just while Eric's here?"

" yea that's cool. My dad left for Iran today so he wont flip if we have them over late."

"sweet."

CHAPTER ELEVEN: TIME CAN ONLY TELL

" Eric we need to talk" bambi said as they strolled through the moonlight. It was past eleven.

" that's what you said on the phone"

"oh yeah I did."

" what is it Sarah I can just go ask Leah ill be willing to bet she knows. And probably Devin by now."

"im not ready to get married."

"oh"

" im sorry but its true."

" I see. Well to tell the truth I am and ill wait for you so for now a promise ok?"

"ok I truly am sorry Eric."

" im not I don't want to rush you bambi. I love you and love concurs all. Only time can tell. True love can wait as long as we are together."

" ok good she said falling into his arms as he placed a small kiss on her lips" she said as if it was a storybook. And not to her surprise but to her delight. He kissed her. Not a small kiss but a growing kisses. It was oddly cold for a summer night. She wanted to go inside to her warm room. She would but Leah. oh well. Pausing the kiss she said to Eric.

"want to come in?"

" if I can still kiss you I will."

"you can. Leah and Devin are up there though."

"who cares I swear those two are never apart." Sarah laughed and they stumbled up the stairs and into her room.

" great!" Leah said. She was eager to know how things went. Her head was on Devin's strong chest and he was telling her about what he thought the first time he saw her.

" hey hey hey put that attitude away! If you wanted to be alone go to your place. Not that I want you gone but it's freezing out side and im cold. If you want to know how it went and I know you do chill!"

" fine but im not movin. You can talk to me as is."

" ok well its what ever. Not a fight but we are waiting that's all ok?"

" whatever."

" grr miss at-ti-tude!"

"you know it. I was trying to enjoy my last night with my guy. We have cheer everyday now kid. You have to step up and be my second again. Just like Indiana."

"mk then in that case im going to have to ask y'all to take it to the stairs."

" what ever bee. Why we gotta leave?"

" im sure you don't want two teenage couples in the same room."

" then you leave!"

" fine it would be better if I got caught down stairs not you."

"yea yea." Leah mumbled."

" don't go"

" lee I have to"

"do not"

"it's not your place baby I can't stay here."

" oh yeah. Well I could go home."

" you could. but I have football at 6 and im not leaving you in a house alone."

" I want you to stay though." She got out her phone and texted Sarah. My houses get in Eric's car and get to my house now. No buts I mean in pack your cheer stuff and come on. You can have the master tonight. She sent it and looked up at her homegrown country boy.

"god you have no idea how much I love you." She said. She meant to think it but it slipped out

" I think I do." Just then Sarah and Eric stepped out the door and Leah said

"race you. She had put her duffel in her truck and hopped in driving away.

"what was that about?" Sarah asked

" she wants us to go to her place so I guess we go." Devin said. Eric and Sarah got in his car and were at lea's in 5 minuets. Leah and Devin were already there and she was sitting on his tailgate and he was standing in front of her. They walked down the side of her house and to her room. Leah and Devin stood in the middle of her room with their song playing from her stereo. He had his arms around her and she him. They spun in a slow circle. He leaned down and kissed her. Just then sierra knocked on the door. Leah answered it unwillingly and was about to say something mean when a crying sierra fell into her. She hugged her and when she stopped crying Leah sat her on the couch and got the story, Leah sat sideways leaning on Devin.

" he just called and dumped me Leah."

" who Dalton?"

" yeah I thought he loved me."

" oh see I am so sorry"

"its ok I just don't know what to do. What did I do?"

"nothing lee. I just. Well I started to talk to a kid I met at fair."

" ok well its not your fault ill talk to him later ok?"

" I don't want him back I like Austin but I loved him and I didn't want to cry but I did"

" wait who's Austin ?"

"the kid from fair"

" oh then what the problem?"

" nothing"

" get out go find what's is face and be with him"

" grr ok"

" no im serious. Don't come if its ok leaves me alone. Im with my boyfriend and you messed it up"

"lee its ok'

"no its not dev"

" lee she just wanted to tell you "

" you help me get stuff straight Leah and Austin's waiting for me at home" and she was gone . and soon Leah was back in Devin's arms dancing with her homegrown country boy

" my home grown country boy" she sighed

"what?"

" never mind" she said

" I love you"

" I love you too" he pulled her face up and kissed her.

" goodbye lee"

" bye dev " she said. He stooped to kiss her and then her was gone. Leah sighed and went back to bed. She woke up again to her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey lee can I come see you or can you come to the barn?"

" No"

"Leah let me explain"

"No!"

"Leah"

" Good bye Jacob" and they line went dead. She stood and got ready for cheer. She gathered her stuff and met bambi in the hall

"I sooooooooo don't want to go Leah"

" To bad I really would love to spend the day in the pool but we CANT!"

" Fine lets go" and after cheer they walked down the hall and when they were almost to the doors someone whistled at them. They collapsed in a fit of giggles. It was Devin. Eric was already gone. He texted Leah and said" aren't you going to see who whistled?"

So she turned and he was behind her.

" Hey" he said walking up and lightly tugging on the string of her sweatshirt.

" Hey " she said. She felt his arms snake around her.

" What was with the laughter?" he asked

" It was funny" she said a smile in her voice.

" Come on Eric's on his way to your place" and he took her hand. He walked her to her truck and then walked to his own. When he got to Leah's he slid out of his truck and walked to the front door. It was open so he stepped in following the voices. Eric and Sarah were splashing each other in the pool and Leah was on the side tapping on her phone. His phone buzzed when she sat hers down it was a text from her saying " where the heck are you?"

he walked down the deck and too the pool.

" hey" he said sitting next to her"

" hey " she replied laying her head on him. He began to worry.

" what's wrong?"

"head ach"

" you don't have to be out here Leah. you can go in."

" but Sarah and Eric"

" what about them?"

"I don't even know."

" come on your going inside"

" ok. But we have to go to the party tonight."

" what party?"

" edds. I have to go"

" ok come on honey." He walked her to her room and then walked to the kitchen and got her and Advil. When her got back she was asleep. He woke her at five. He went to the living room and waited until she was ready then they got in his Chevy and drove off. They were at the party from six to 4 am. They hung out with all the teenagers and enjoyed them selves. Leah fell asleep on the way home. When she awoke later that day she looked around for Devin. He wasn't there. She reached for her phone and called him

" hello?"

" hey baby where are you?"

" home."

" I thought you stayed"

" I did im upstairs."

"oh ok ill be up in a sec then" she walked up the stairs and walked out on to the deck. Devin turned and hugged her.

"good morning beautiful"

" morning . I have a question." She said curling in to a deck chair.

" and that is"

" u said home."

" yeah and?"

" but it's my house "

" and?"

" I like it"

" well it is like home where ever you are is."

" thanks."

Later that day she walked down to clean the pool and she turned on the radio.

" good morning beautiful how was your night mine was wonderful with you by my side when I open my eyes and see your sweet face I think good morning it's a beautiful day" she laughed as she herd Devin sing along. She walked into the coolness of her bedroom and changed into her suit. She walked back out and set her phone on a huge fluffy towel. Then she set on the side afraid to get in it was cold. Devin jumped in and pulled her in.

" I really don't want to swim"

" ok then we wont lets go in." and they did.

CHAPTER 12: HOME COMING.

" pass me my corset sierra" Leah said

" fine but toss me mine."

"guys walk and get your own stuff" kizzie said

"no." Leah laced her corset and slipped on her flats she spun in front of the mirror. She had a white dress, pink corset, and pink ballet flats on. Bambi was ready to put Leah's hair into a French bump and ringlets. Sarah wore a black dress, gray corset, and gray flats. Kizzie had a floor length purple dress and sierra had a green dress. Devin was taking Leah Eric was taking Sarah and dean was taking kizzie. Against Leah's better judgment not that it mattered sierra was going with a guy named Austin. Devin and Eric were first to arrive then dean and then Austin. They had a photographer take pictures of all the couples. When they got there they danced. Then they announced homecoming queen and king. Leah and Devin won. Sarah won princess and Eric won prince. That night they all went back to Leah's and even though it was late they partied just the eight of them. It was late and Eric and Devin were the last to leave. Devin kissed Leah goodbye and promised to be back soon. Eric kissed Sarah and walked into the night. When they walked back inside they all grabbed their blankets and headed to Leah's room. They put their phones on her bed and walked to the other side of the room. It was their rule. No phones at the slumber parties.

the next day Leah snuck out to meet Devin at the barn. She barely got away from her sleeping friends. It was fun. She missed him so much. It was odd sleeping with out Devin there any more. She hated it. When she got there he caught her in his arms and they kissed for a long time. Then she saw her friends running towards them. Leah grabbed Devin's hand and ran. They hid in the barn and her friends were soon there. They caught Leah and drug her away from Devin. He kissed her and walked out the door. Leah got away again and she ran. Devin was soon in stride with her. They collapsed in the woods and laughed at her friends. He pulled her close and kissed her for along long time. She loved it when he did that. Little did she know her friends were behind the trees. They jumped out and tried to pull her from Devin. She kicked and fought all with out breaking the kiss

"go away" she said turning in Devin's arms

"no you have to come"

"ill be back in an hour"

"no Leah" sierra and kizzie said

" please guys?" she begged

"guys let her stay" bambi said

" thank you bambi"

" we will be back in an hour so do what ever"

"ok I promise" and her friends turned and walked back to the house. Leah turned to Devin and he took her in his arms. She ran her hands through his honey brown hair. He leaned down and kissed her. Her fingers twisting in his soft hair. His arms were tight around her. he never wanted to let her go;

" don't ever let go" she whispered

" I wont I promise" he said. She laid her head on his broad chest. He reached up and gently pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

" you don't need this"

"yes I do."

"Leah no you don't. do you think the only reason I love you is because you cheer?"

"no but I know its important to you"

"nothing but you is important to me" he said cradling her face in his hands.

" im not sure what to say"

" then don't talk" he said gently kissing her

"ok"

"shh" he said. That hour soon passed and her friends came again. Leah went peacefully. She turned to say good-bye to Devin.

"nothing Leah" he promised running his thumb over her full lips

"I love you" she said

" I love you to now go" he said. He kissed her palm and her hand slipped away.

" come back to me safe' he whispered when she was gone. All the sudden her ring tone was bowin' up his phone.

"I will" was all she said. He put the phone in his pocket again.

" where are we going?" Leah asked

"home" bambi answered

" why?"

"because you are going to spend the day with the girls." Kizzie said

" hand it over" sierra said.

"hand what over?" Leah asked

" the phone"

"no I will not give you my phone" it was to late sierra snatched it out of her hands. They went back home and got dressed. Leah and Sarah had their boyfriend letterman jackets so the put those on. They all piled in Leah's convertible and she drove to the mall. While sierra and kizzie were in the dressing room Leah sat with bambi.

"bee can I borrow your phone?"

"if you want to text Devin and tell him they took your phone then you can use yours I took it from sierra"

" thank you. you get it don't you?" yeah I text Eric 24/7"

" you're the best bambi"

"I know" she said laughing. She turned on her I phone and had 3 messages. All from Devin.

"hey baby they took my phone"

"Ik I thought sierra would. Did you take hers?"

"no I want to break it"

"lol"

" I wanna come home"

" I want you here. You want me to bring dean Eric and Austin there?"

" will you we r at the mall"

"on my way already. We r hangin at my place see you in 10 ok?"

"yea I wont tell"

"haha I love you epic"

"love you to Q.B"

ten minutes later there they were.

"hey" Devin said walking up to the girls.

"what are you doing here Devin?" sierra said

" you mean we" he said as dean, Eric, and Austin walked up. Sierra thawed as soon as she saw Austin. Soon they were all walking through the mall. Leah ended up not getting any thing. Sierra and kizzie got their prom dresses and bambi just sat like Leah did. Leah never left Devin's side. If she did it was only because of a dress or shirt not fitting the other girls so she got them a new size and critiqued their choices. Then they all went back to Leah's. Sierra practiced her barrel racing, kizzie worked on her posting trot, and Sarah and Leah jumped their horses. The boys sat and watched. Mostly tossing a football back and forth. It was so funny how normal it all felt. When they were done riding the girls rode in to the barn. They all kept their horses at Leah's. Then they walked back to where the boys were playing football. They sat lounging in the setting sun. They walked to Leah' when it got dark. Only they never went home. They wandered through the woods. Then they came to a creek. It was huge and rushing. The only way across was two fallen trees. Leah and Sarah had no fear so the each hopped on a tree and slid across. Devin and Eric followed. It seemed to take forever for the rest to cross and when they did they kept walking. They went home shortly after that. They sat around the kitchen table. A little while later Leah stood and went to get eight cokes from the fridge. She brought them back and she sat them on the table. No one noticed because Eric dean and Austin were arguing about the colt's defense line. The cowboys had beaten them the past week. She walked to stand by Devin and he pulled her onto his lap. His arms were tightly wrapped around her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

" the colts are so much better they have manning" Eric said.

" they are not their defense is so weak. The cowboys have the best defensive line." Dean said.

" you wanna get out of here?" Devin whispered to Leah

" yeah" lets go somewhere then"

"where?"

" any where. The woods, my truck. For a ride on the back roads I don't care any where but here."

" ok. Lets go for a ride" she stood up and her walked her out to his truck and she slid in next to him. He took her hand and started the truck. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up and he kissed her. They drove to the beach and sat in the truck. She sat on his lap arms around his neck and her lips on his.

"lets go home I can see you are exhausted. "

"only if you don't leave me tonight."

"if you want me to ill stay"

"ok promise me"

"promise"

"mkay" and he drove her home

when they got back every one was in the kitchen. Same places but different. Kizzie sat leaning against dean. Sarah sat on Eric's lap. And sierra leaned up against the wall.

'Y'all are welcome to stay but if your not get out im goin' to bed its 4 am." Leah said

Immediately each girl turned to her boyfriend asking him to stay. They all did. They watched the guys play guitar hero, and they hung out all thoughts of marriage gone. Being normal teens. Leah smiled as she felt all the tension fall away. She crossed the room away from her friends. She hesitated between Devin's arms and the cool night air. She chose the night air. She stepped off the porch and walked.

"hey guys where's Leah?" sierra asked pulling away from where she was sitting in Austin's arms.

"idk" kizzie said, kissing dean again

"do you know Devin?" bambi asked.

"no but ima bout to find out"

"baby chill" Eric said pulling bambi's face to his and kissing her.

" no its not cool get away from me" she said getting up and walking out.

" hoho burn dude. What what" dean and Devin yelled before Devin walked out to find Leah.

"where are you baby you just walked out on me" he texted

" im sorry baby. I thought you'd like me gone for a bit" she replied

" never in my life would I want you gone now where are you?"

" here"

" where's here?"

" right here" she said aloud. He turned and covered the feet between them in seconds

"what made you think I would want you gone?"

" not sure I guess it's the reunion I like"

"dang right' he said his Texas accent pulled out.

" are you gunna kiss me or not?" she asked

" depends if you wanna make the reunion sweeter"

" whatcha mean?" she said her fingers tracing his check

" I think you know" he said his hands going to her sides and back.

"kiss me" she said

" any time any day" she said. Their foreheads touched. Noses touched and their lips formed an ever so sweet and tender kiss. He held her tight.

" baby please im sorry" Eric texted

" you messed up Eric. Don't baby please me if you mean it you'll show it"

"where are you?"

" gone for now!" and any other text from him she ignored. She was done with his games. Eric searched everywhere. And then he saw her. Leaning against a huge red wood. Singing softly under her breath.

" and when you take me take him to he's the one I love. Or so I thought. I know he's good I love him so. And if I die make room for two. He's the one I love ohh yeah yeah yeah'

" and she's the one for me and if she dies im goin with her she's my shawty my love" he sang back. it was their song

" and if I die and if he loves me he'll show me if im his shawty he'll find me forever. Ill be his only love his melody."

" you're my melody forever and I love you you my shawty."

" if he loves me he'll show me. Oh yea yea if he loves me" they walked as they sang and now they became quiet and he pulled her close

" oh she's my shawty yeah she's my shawty. Im so so so sorry baby"

" god I love you" was all she said.

" am I forgiven?"

"kiss me" and he did.

" am I forgiven?" she placed her fingers on his lips. He held her closer.

" yes" she whispered.

" baby im-"

"stop. Don't just don't ok it's the past all that matters is if you don't ever leave me" she said cutting him off

" wouldn't even dream of losing you baby girl. You're the only one I love "

" your right" Leah whispered

" the reunion is the best part." Devin replied. She wriggled closer.

" don't ever let me go"

"I wont" he replied pulling her even closer. They were laying on hay bails in the hayloft of the barn. Her fingers ran through his soft honey brown hair. She smiled as she remembered the first time they kissed. How she stood there her hand reaching for her phone that was in her back pocket. How he slipped his arms around her. How he pulled her close. How his lips felt on hers. How he held her close for a long time after. How they stood in this barn that day. Just below this very spot. The day he first kissed her.

" what are you thinking about?" Devin whispered pulling her hair behind her ears

" about the first time you kissed me. How it felt"

" it proly sucked"

" no it was the best feeling ever. How you ever so gently pressed your lips to mine and held me so close"

" so that's how you want me to kiss you?"

" no but some times it feels good"

" like now?"

"I dunno try" and he ever so gently placed his lips to hers. And he ever so gently held her for a long time after that.

" I love you " he whispered. She tucked her head under his chin.

" I love you to" Devin loved moments like these. Just them all alone no pressure. Just her. And the feel of her lips.

" we need to go"

" no" he said pulling her back to him.

" come on dev im sooo tired. The sooner we get back the sooner im in your arms"

" ok fine " and he took her hand and they walked home. And she ignored her friends who had just laid down around the house and went to her warm bed curling in to Devin's side and falling into a blissful sleep.

She awoke the next day to Devin kissing her forehead and disappearing. Then she heard his truck drive away.

"why did you leave me?"

" had to go home. Natty's b-day party is today are you cumin?"

" yeah ill b there in a bit when is it?"

" 3"

" what does she want I mean she's 12 so?"

" some glee cd"

"ill get her that then"

" and did I tell you her little b.f is cumin?"

"no lol this ull b fun see u then"

" c u love you baby'

' love you"

and she she went in her closet and got ready. She pulled on her letterman and jumped in her truck. When she pulled into devin's drive she was greeted by Devin and his family and natilies little boyfriend. She surpressed a laugh as devin walked to her side. He leaned down to kiss her check taking the time to murmur " its only for three hours". She squezzed his hand as she was pulled into the house. Anna greeted her with a hug and andy gave her a high five comenting on her needing to come by more. Leah tossed her waist length blonde hair and laughed when natilie and Audrey did the same. Devin pulled her to the couch and they sat next to each other.

" ill be there soon." Devin murmured as he walked leah to her truck.

" ok but soon " she said. She hugged the girls good bye and kissed danny on the check. And then she was gone down the road. She sighed and parked her truck on that rutted dirt road. She got out and whisled four short notes and shadow was by her side. She walked with her horse to the barn and saddled her. She put her ear buds in and galloped off. She thought about her life and then she rode to her parents graves. She tied up shadow and sat cross legged in front of them.

" mommy daddy what do I do?" she asked

" you can always lean on me" Jacob said coming up and sitting by her

" jake it was just a year and a half ago that I lost three people in my life. My mom my dad and you"

" you never lost me leah. ever. You're my lil' sis." He said he pulled her close wiping the tears from her face. Sobs rocked her body.

"shhh its ok you fine" he said trying to sooth her.

" get away from her" devin said coming up behind her

" devin don't" leah said wiping away all the tears

" leah ill never forgive him"

" devin please"

" no"

" leah its ok. I gotta go any way ill call you kay?" jake said

" mk by bro"

" by ill take shadow for you"

" mkay"

" devin please don't be mad" she said going to him

" im not lee"

"ok then lets go" she said. She walked over and kissed her hand twice placing it on her parents grave.

" ok.' He said taking her in his arms. She turned and mouthed the words I love you to her parents grave.

"baby-" leah began

" no baby its realy fine" devin said burying his face in her hair. They were laying on her bed. She pressed her lips together and stared out the open door.

" devin baby realy I don't want you to be mad that I forgave him"

" leah Im realy not."

" ok but-"

"no buts that's it im not mad ok"

" ugg you make it so hard-"

" I make it so hard to what?" he said

" to be mad. To forget for a second that im completely and erovicly and totally in love with you." She said turning her blue eyes fully on his.

"that's the point and you-" he said cradling her face in his hands" make it realy hard th focus and hard to breath because I know that im am completely and totally in love with you. And that will never change. Ever baby I hope you know that"

" I do. And baby I love you"

" I love you more than you no baby girl" he said pulling her closer. He bent his head until his lips met hers. She lifted her arms to his neck and he held her ever so close.

" nooo" he groaned.

" what?" leah said her lips meeting his again.

" I have to go. I promised the girls id be home tonight. If even for a couple hours"

" so ill go with you. Andy said he wants me to come over more"

" that sounds good but you wont want to I promised to take them and Jamie to the park and for icecream"

"Jamie?"

" nats boyfriend"

" oh well im good for that I want to go out with my boyfriend even if he is baby sitting"

" ok then shall we go?"

" hold on let me change " she said flitting to her closet where she reappeared a few moments later wearing holy jeans a tight dark green tank to white black stilettos and her letter man.

" wow that's a bit much for the park and icecream" devin said

" well I can go change' she said turning to the door

" no no I like it a lot" he said gathering her in his arms.

" lemme grab my phone and card and we can go." She said relunktlently pulling away. She was soon back and he took her hand and they walked to his truck

" natty its my turn" Audrey protested pulling at the tennis racet.

" is not audi jami and I are playin'"

" hey audi-" leah called. She came running over to where leah and devin were sitting

" yea leah?"

" do you wanna walk and get your ice cream early with us just us three?" she asked she squezzed devins hand to stop his protests

" oh can we realy?"

" sure can"

" ok lets go"

" just one second" she said walking to natilie. She bent down and whispered in natilies ear

" be good mkay nat? im getting her out of here for a bit so answer you phone If I call ok?"

" ok leah" and leah strolled off to devin and Audrey. She took devins hand and he kissed her.

" come on leah" Audrey said pulling leahs hand.

" were comin chill." She said laughing

" hey dev?" leah said

" yea babe?"

" are you coming to our place tonight?"

" yeah im going home with you tonight"

" good I cant live alone any more."

" well you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I have to go home during school but we do have a full summer"

" so youll stay all summer?"

" for sure" he said kissing her. They dropped the kids with anna and andy at home and were soon heading back to their house.

Leah slid off the arm chair and in to devins arms. His lips were pressed to hers. Her lips parted and he pulled back from her. She nesteled her had in the crook of his shoulder.

" how do you expect ne to kiss you if I cant even see you face?"

" don't know im kinda tired" she said

" of me kissing you?"

" no like fall asleep tired"

" oh then lets go to bed"

"ok" she said. And he pulled her down stairs to her bed. She laid down with his arms around her and his lips on her hair. She smiled and kissed the hollow of his neck. Not wanting to streach to his lips.

CHAPTER: 13 NEVER SEEN YOU PARTY

"So we are going to that weekend party Friday night right" Devin asked kissing his girlfriend as she came up to him.

" Yeah its all weekend Friday night to Sunday night. We all camp over at Ed's" she said

" Cool so you wanna go?"

" Never miss it. Haven't not gone forever. I never miss the parties. I live for them"

" Ok so when do we leave?"

"Today at 3. We have a lot to get done so I need to pack."

" Ok so lets go pack and while I watch you can tell me about them."

"Who?"

" The party"

" Oh ok let's go" she said walking to her room and pulling out two duffel bags.

" Its pretty much the whole family together at Ed's for three days. We party camp fish ride hang out and drink" she said tossing shorts and shirts in to one of the bags

" Whoa Whoa whoa drink?"

" Yes we all drink"

" What do you mean by we?"

" All of us over 16."

" You drink?"

" Some. At this particular party a lot. Its kind of what you do when you become 16 there" she said. She began throwing jeans and hoodies in the other bag.

" Well ok. I didn't know you drank."

" Well I do is that a problem?" she said in disbelief. Why was that a problem?

" No I do to. Some when I don't see my parents."

"Ok because I don't have to but its just what we do." She said sitting on his lap.

" I love you" he said pulling her hair behind her ears before kissing her

" I love you too. Now go pack ill see you in a hour here before we leave" she said. He left and she loaded her riding clothes both quads and the mule into the trailer remembering her riding gear. They always held a race and she wanted to win this year. She was stuffing the last of the bedding and gear into the trailer when Devin pulled up.

"Hey baby" he said

" Hey " she replied not turning until she threw her duffel bag into the back of her Chevy. Devin walked up and hugged her.

" Baby we have to go " she said

"You really don't play when it comes to this party do you?"

"No I love it now help me hitch the trailer" and he did. She tossed her bikini and bug spray and towels in the truck. She tossed cowboy boots and a blue cowboy hat in the floorboards and they climbed in the truck.

Later that night Leah and Devin stood around waiting for the party to start. Soon music blared and kids ran around screaming and tents were pitched. Austin ran around getting enough people to have a quad race.

"Hey Leah you racing this year?"

" Hey Austin you know it. When's it start?"

" An hour you better get ready before Ashley gets the lead"

" Thanks Austin im coming" she said running to the trailer.

" What race?" Devin asked walking up to see Leah piling her hair into a fox-racing helmet. Her name was painted in bold red on the side. She pulled on her gloves and fastened her boots

" A race we hold every year-" she said

"Hey Austin bike or quad" she yelled to him he was across the drive getting ready

"Quad, bikes race later."

" Ok"

"Leah what race?" Devin said again

" We all race quads." She said backing a red quad out of the trailer.

" Baby please ill explains later. I gotta go," she said and she was gone. The family was broken into cheer groups. Leah drove through the crowd and her people screamed.

" Yeah go Leah!" she waved and Ed came up to Devin

" That girls one good racer"

" I really thought I knew her" he replied

" You do Devin but she likes to race are you going to spot her or is it me again this year?"

"Spot her?"

" She does a lap every 10 minutes if she doesn't come in by 20 you hit the trail and find her"

" Umm ill spot the bike race," he said as Ed ran to a quad that matched Leah's. He lined up next to the other spotters and waited. Leah beat Ashley to the start position and she revved her quad impatiently. Johnny walked to the front of the line

" Racers get ready get set go" he shouted. The roar of the quads was deafening. Every one held their ears. Every rider shouted" spotter can you see me" as they rode by. Leah was the first and the loudest" Ed can you see me?"

" I gotcha Leah now go Austin's pulling up. Race girl race!" Ed yelled back and she tore in to the woods. Leah tore back around 5 minutes later and Ed yelled" lap. Race girl you're the first out of the woods" and she made the required 10 laps in just under 45 minutes. She waited in the winner ring for the rest of the riders to finish Austin came in second. She pulled off her muddy helmet and shook out her hair. She took off her riding gear and pulled on her cowboy boots and put her hat on. When she walked around the trailer Austin threw mud at her. They got in a huge mud fight and by the time it was over they were covered in mud. They walked away laughing and Leah went in search of Devin when Austin's girlfriend walked up. She found him talking to Brandon and Evan.

"Hey baby" she said as she walked up

" Hey lee" he replied

" Hey Brandon hey Evan"

" Hey Leah nice race. Are you racing bike?" Brandon said

" You know it." She said

" Oh really you think you can win?"

"Oh yeah I mean as long as you to don't race" she said

" I am" Evan said

" Im not you need a spot?" Brandon said Leah…so I looked at Devin.

" No I m her spot" Devin said

"" You know how to spot?" Brandon said

" Yeah I used to race I got hurt and don't race any more"

"Ok so ill spot Austin" he said

" You better go get a drink before Lena drinks them all" Evan said to Leah jokingly as Lena walked up

" Before I drink all what?" Lena asked

" Nothing lean you wanna go get a drink with me?" Leah asked

" Sure I just came from their but ill go" Lena replied

" You coming Devin?" Leah asked

"Sure" he said taking Leah's hand. They walked to the garage and Leah walked got a pink lemonade. She opened it and took a drink.

" You want something" Leah asked Devin. He reached in and grabbed a coke. They walked back to where Brandon, kourtney, evan, lena, and brandons new girlfriend jannie were standing.

" you two are nothing like each other" Brandon said commenting on leahs drink and devins coke.

" not a drinker huh devin" evan said jokingly

" nope not till later" he said. Leah looked at her phone and told every one around her that the had to get ready for the bike race. And she came in third on that one.

Leah was peeling off her mud splattered riding gear when devin appeared by her side.

"hey baby good race" he said handing her a water bottle

"hey baby its wasn't realy I won last year. Sorry but you make it hard to focus when you spot me" she said laughing.

"well no one said I wanted you out there. You were the only girl out there"

" devin I can take any thing. I grew up in stride with these boys." She said as the guys walked up. Dalton gave her a hug

" haven't seen you in a while lee. Saw you race you were off your game." He said

" I had a different spot"

" I know I went to go spot but the quad was gone. Edd said your boyfriend took it. Is this guy here tonight?"

" yeah acctualy Dalton this is him" she said.

"hi im leahs older brother" he said introducing himself.

" Dalton your not my older brother you just act like it" leah laughed

" yeah yeah. You didn't train as much this year did you? " Dalton asked

" where would I find time bro?" she asked

" I don't know. We were just about to go fishin and frog huntin for bait you wanna come kid?" he asked

" sure let me grab a drink and ill be right there" she said grabbing her coke from before the race.

"ohhhhhh. Shes started drinkin every body watch out" Dalton laughed

" shut up" leah said playfully. She took devins hand and they followed Dalton Austin Brandon and Daltons girlfriend to the back lake where a cooler and fishing poles were sitting. An hour later every one was sitting around lauging. Leah sat on devins lap across from Dalton and Austin and their girlfriends sitting on their laps.

" no no no that is o not how it went Dalton" leah said laughing

" then how did it gi if you know so much?" he laughed back

" well it was me and you out on the track and YOU'RE the one that crashed coming around the corner NOT me!" she said laughing

" ok ok ill give you that" he replied. Leah looked over the lake and stood.

" come on guys the party is totally starting" she gasped. They all got up and started walking back. the first strands of music drifted to them. They walked to the steros and then after a while leah and devin walked to the garage where they were playing the gitars. She st on a stool and they all looked up at her.

" whatll it be sweety" tom asked

"randy the rodeo clown" she replied

" are you sure hun?" they asked. She shook her head yes and they began to play

" oh he's randy the rodeo clown" she sang finishing the song. She wiped away a stray tear and gave everyone a hug. When she gave Susie a hug she whispered

" if you ever need to talk leah just com find me ok?"

"I will thanks Susie" she said.

" love you guys" she said as she walked out with devin. They walked to the truck and leah sprayed herself with bug spray. Devin pulled her in his arms and kissed her for a long moment. It was Ashley and mason who broke it off.

" hey hey none of that" Ashley said

"Ashley" leahs said running to give her friend a hug

" hey girls whats up"

' look " she said showing Ashley her promise/engagment ring

" an engagment ring!

" promise ring we were engaged but we arnt ready to be."

" that's totallyok I missed you so much leah. im moving back next year. We are we found the most amazing house here."

" oh that's… great" she replied shooting devin a frantic look

" are you not happy for me?"

"no I I am"

"what ever leah I can tell when your lying" Ashley retorted walking away.

" come on baby shak it off and lets go party" devin said when leah started after her.

" ok your right she aint worth it"she said as they walked to where people were standing. They sat down on the trailer that held the pig roaster.

" we need to do something realy stupid and reckless to get this party started" Brandon said standing up and taking his girlfriends hand.

" like what?" leah asked

" I dunno maybe go swimming or go into the woods"

"that aint reckless" Dalton called

" it is if we go on quads and bikes with no lights on and have our own party in the clearing" leah said

" lets do it" Dalton agreed.

" lets load it up. Get food and drinks and fire stuff and lets hit the trail then" Brandon ordered.

" lets go boys" leah said standing up and walking to the trailer to put stuff in the mule.

"whos got music" she asked at the trail head

" I do" some one called

"blow horns?" she asked

" here" Dalton said

"cell phones?"

"got um"

"chains?"

"right here!"

"lights?

"here

"lets head out y'all" she said and she got in the mule and devin followed in the quad. Brandon and Dalton took the lead and they wound their way through the woods. When they got there the music soon blared and they all hung out.

" I hear quads leah" some one called

"Brandon whats the call" she shouted

"pack up and get the heck out follow me" he yelled back. within 5 minets they were ripping and taring through the woods again.

" its edd he and some other people are on our trail"juliea called hanging on to sam.

" hit the corn field theres and opening at the trees on the other side" Brandon yelled cutting into the field. Leah let out a peal of laughter as she sped behind them. They hit the trees again and edd was still behind them.

"Brandon we cant throw him he knows every bit of these woods" leah screamed

" oh yes we can leah we do it every year" he yelled back

" what ever you say brandon but the woods dead end whats the call" she screamed a note of panic coming through her voice.

" we run" he replied

" he will cathch us Brandon they are herding us!" she shrieked. Brandon cursed under his breath. And then stoped his quad.

" I cant believe your giving up" leah said in disbelief.

" well I am. We all know what happens now" Brandon replied.

" all keys are taken" the cousins all said shaking their heads

" life at the house begins now" leah said just as edd pulled up.

" line um up and hand over the keys" edd said when they got back to the house. Leah gave him the mule, bike , and quad keys repunantly.

" now go back yard all of you" he said banishing them. And slowly they filed out.

" this freakin sucks Brandon" leah wined

"we had to leah. I couldn't get us out" he replied

" I told you not to go that way Brandon" leah shrieked.

"I know that kid im sorry I know that you hate being grounded." He replied with a sigh

" ugg im out of here" she said turning on her heel. She stormed to the garage and went to edd.

" im outa here I want my keys im goin' home" she snapped

" no your not young lady I told your folks id keep ya out a trouble and you aren't goin nowhere" he said

" the heck im not" she said

"you arnt getting your keys. Or the ones to your truck" he said

" you don't have my truck keys" she said

"lena" he said as she drifted from the shadows. She handed him leahs truck keys.

"lena!" leah shouted

' im sorry leah" she said. Leah shot her a dirty look and walked out.

" he took my freakin keys all thanks to your girl friend" she shouted at evan

" you better back up little girl. We aint got a problem. "

" oh yes we do evan. Your little girlfriend stole my keys!" she said

"back up leah before we both do something we'll regret"

" no I don't think I will evan because the only thing I regret is EVER trusting you or that freak!" she said letting acid leak into her voice

" do NOT talk about lena like that if your mad that edd wont let you leave take it up with him. Not me hes protecting you ever think of that? Your DRUNK. That's why you cant leave. We all are dummy." She backed down

" oh well im leaving tomarrow then" she said

" we get our quads back tomarro leah" Brandon said pulling her away from evan.

Soon all figts were forgotten as they laughed and danced. Leah and devin were dancing, a little to close, when edd walked up with a hand full of keys that hed carefully labeled three hours before.

" if you want your keys gather round" he called. Every one swarmed around him. He handed each person their keys and walked off. They went back to dancing.

"party at the back lake" Brandon announced so they all went and leah and devin started dancing again. They ended up kissing.

"cut it out. Im dying over here" evan said

"shut up evan" leah said

" im gunna pry you apart" Dalton said

" ill help" Brandon called. Leah broke away.

" whats with the gangin up boys?" she taunted

" we treat you like our lil sis and we aint gunna watch you makkin wit some guy we don't know" evan said

" oh I see how it is. The big bros come out now"

"fo sho lil girl" evan said

"bring it on boy" she said stepping up and away from devin

" ohh lil girl thinks shes gunna fight. Well news flash baby sis I taught you every thing you know. So back up we aint gunna fight. Even for fun"

"shoot I wuddnt fight you boy. Sorry bro but I don't fight girls yo"

" ohh good one baby cakes but you aint gunna win this. You aint gangsta enough"

"I aint gangsta enough evan"-she said shrugging out of her letterman-" you wanna see gangsta then look right here boy I learn from the best. I can be who I wanna be I can go country or preppy. But yo I do gangsta best. I made a name for my self because I know how to step up. But you wanna see gangsta brat? Your looking at her. We can play this game all night if you wanna. Because I got my crew where you got a couple of guys. Its up to you boy whats the call? Because its your time to shine if you wanna prove I aint gangsta enough that is"

" nice rap lil girl but if you wanna beat me you gotta try harda im reinin cham in this place and you dang well know that. but we aint gunna fight. You know I gotta checkl your skills every once and a while just to make sure you don't go all chick on us." He said laughing.

" I know bro" she said laughing with him. He pulled her close and gave her a hug before releasing her. She walked back to devin and he pulled her long blond hair behind her ears and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. and then Dalton, Brandon, and evan were behind her. Brandon and evan grabbed her arms and Dalton pulled her from devin by her waist. She let them pull her away. She started laughing.

" I get it I get it" she gasped

" good. We are tired of watching you kiss him." evan said

" funny thing is. That you never had a problem when Jacob would kiss me like this"

they were quiet.

" that was different kid. Jake was one of us." Brandon finally said.

" moose was…. Better for you" Dalton said.

" jake was safer and more protective. He loves you lee" evan said.

" I know. But he has kourt" she said

" nope he told her who he realy loves and they split up" Brandon said gently

" omigod. I screwed up" leah said

" leah I love you but I can see it in your eyes. Go be happy" devin said walking away. Forever.. and just like that leah crumpled onto the ground.

" evan go find jake. Dalton go find devin and give him the keys to my truck" Brandon said. He walked to leah and sat by her. He pulled her close and waited for her to talk.

"lee its ok" he said. She didn't reply right away. She just stood and unclasped a silver chain and let it fall to the ground

"Brandon. Im not going to cry. Even if I want to. Im going out in the woods. Tell jake I went to our old place he knows where that is. Tell devin im sorry." She said. Her voice was filled with pain. She placed a silver chain and ring in Brandon's hand ."give this to devin" and she walked away

CHAPTER 14: LOVE AT LAST (JAKES POIN OF VIEW)

"jake?" I herd her call as I stepped from the trees. It was dark but I could tell shed been crying. I could hear it in her voice.

" im right here honey" I replied sitting on the old bridge next to her. We had spent so much time together here. Three years ago. When we had been together. Before devin came. She laid her head on my shoulder and I took in the beauty I missed. Her long sun gold hair, Her feet trailing in the water, The 17-year-old girl that I loved.

"jake." She said again. I reached over and pulled her to me. She put her arms around my neck. And I had to fight not to kiss her. She looked up at me. Her big blue eyes shinning with un-shed tears.

" you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now/" I told her hesitantly.

" then do it" she told me. So I did.

" I know what your thinking" she said.

" and that is" I asked

" why did she let me kiss her? Devin will be ticked. And god I love her" she told me" but we broke up so that answers the devin thing." She finished

" oh baby girl im sorry" I said hugging her.

" don't be."

"what can I do?"

" make me forget that I loved him and make me remember that I love you" she said, eyes brimming with tears. I leaned down and kissed her full lips softly.

" I broke up with kourt. Actually she broke up with me for Brandon. She loves him." I told her.

" baby im sorry" she said leaning into me.

"don't be. I get what I wanted in the end" I said holding her tighter.

"whats that?" she asked

"this moment with you" I said

"how 'bout a forever with me?"she said looking up" that's what im wishing for" she replied.

" always" I told her.

" so I can be yours again?" she asked. She was mine again

" forever. You never stopped being mine. You were just more his" I told her. I loved her so much.

" I was never his. He cheated on me jake. With Ashley." She said bitterly. I was going to kill that jerk that hurt her. I told him I would If he ever hurt her.

" im going to kill him" I promised her. When I looked down she was asleep. So I picked her up and carried her the half mile back through the woods and sat her in her bed in her trailer. I shut the door softly and walked out.

Three hours later I was standing around with Dalton, Brandon, Austin, and evan and my phone vibrated.

"baby?" it was a text from leah. she was awake .I walked to her trailer and opened the door to see her pulling her letterman on over a fresh blue tanktop. She pulled the hems of her fresh blue jeans up and slid her feet into her boots. She put on fresh mak-up even if I liked her better with out it. she walked out the door and I followed.

"whats up with the catch me if you can baby?" I finaly asked

" sorry baby I was thinking and didt see you at first." She replied. I stared lost in her eyes.. finaly I leaned down to kiss her. Taking my hand she walked to the garage where I had been standing with the guys.

" hey boys" she called as we walked in.

" hey leah" they called back as we walked to the fridge and she pulled out a mikes. She walked to the boys and opened it

" that's our girl" Dalton laughed

" im back baby" she replied

" we know. Its good to have you back too. We missed the all out good time, partying, drinking, best dang chick racer you were before devin" Brandon said.

" Brandon you idiot" Dalton said seeing leah cringe

" nah its cool dee." She said leaning into me.

" leah do you have your I-pod?" Austin asked

" yeah why?" she replied

" edd got a dock and we don't have ours" Austin shot back. I reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. I handed it to Dalton and turned to leah. she looked up at me as if daring me to kiss her in front of them. And I did. As I did I herd Dalton go "crap" just as Brandon said" cough it up. You owe me 20 bucks."

" you couldn't have waited one more hour jake" he shouted

" don't bet on me dummy" I replied

" you bet on us?" I herd leah screech

" yeah we had a bet on how long you guys would go before kissing. Brandon won he said under 10 minets." Dalton said

" you guys!" she said laughing. I kissed her again. It wasn't only a kiss. I could feel her happiness. That's how it is with us. We didn't have to talk to know how the other felt. I could feel it. she pulled away laughing.

" night guys" Dalton called as he and evan and Austin walked out. They went to their trailers and went to bed. I looked to my left and Brandon was passed out in a chair.

" come on baby lets go to bed" I said pulling her behind me. I walked her to her trailer and kissed her goodbye.

" goodnight" I whispered. My lips briefly on her neck. I hugged her close and and savored the sweet taste of her lips on mine.

CHAPTER 15: THE WAY YOU KISS ME (LEAHS POINT OF VIEW)

My breath was ragged and his sent making me feel drunk. All I could feel was his lips on mine and his arms around me. I realized I was kissing Jacob. My boyfriend, my true love. It was a way only he could kiss me. Kissing Devin was never like this. There was no spark like this. Then he pulled my hair to the side and clasped a silver chain with a silver ring around my neck before kissing me softly and disappearing in to the dark. I sighed and walked into my trailer. I laid down and fell asleep right away.

" well good morning leah" missie greeted me

" hey missie. Hey tom. Are we fishin' this morning?" I asked

" you know it." tom said. I turned and walked to get my pole. When I got there I saw devin walking out.

"hey. I sent your ring back with Brandon." I said

" yeah I know I got it. I just came to get my stuff." He replied coolly.

"well ill see you later" I said walking to the back where I kept my poles. I grabbed the blue one and walked back to missie. We walked to the back lake and started fishing.

" so the word on the lake is that you and devin broke up last night" missie said

" yeah just wasn't ment to be. Im cool with it though" I laughed

"so you and jake are back together huh?"

" yeah. I relized what I realy wanted" I sighed. Hearing his name made me all jittery like it used to.

" haha well it was obviouse last night honey" she laughed

" what was?"

" how much in love y'all are. By the way you were makkin' in the moon light."

" oh yeah. Sorry bout that" I said

" that's allright. I can tell you wanna go see if hes awake so why don't you go get some more bait" missie said smiling.

I slipped into the dimly lit tent and slid next to jake. He was still sleeping. His dark hair was messy and he wore no shirt. I leaned down and kissed him turning to go when he caught my waist.

" where do you think your goin?" he asked. His texas accent drawing out. I rolled onto my back and he leaned over pressing aginst me.

" I have to go missies waiting on me and I need to change." I said I slipped out and walked to my trailer. I chose holy jeans and a sequined tank top. I fixed my hair and make up and slid on my boots. Then I stepped out into the warm summer air. I walked to the lake and handed missie the bait. I sat on the grass and watched her fish.

CHAPTER 16: HOW COULD YOU?

" Ashley we need to talk " leah said walking up to Ashley

" ok come on lets go get a drink"

" me and devin broke up"

" I know"

" I thought you did and guess what I know"

"what?"

"that he cheated on me. With you" Ashley stopped dead in her tracks.

" leah-" but leah was gone. Her blond her hair streaming out behind her. She took jacobs hand and they walked to the dock and watched the sun go down over the water with all the other couples. Then she turned in his arms and he kissed her. Next thing she knew her and 10 other teens were climbing on quads going for a ride through the dark woods. She looked up and saw devin and Ashley walking around the lake hand in hand. She looked to her right and saw mason driving out. Alone.

She shook off the guilty feeling and filled her self with love. She revved the engine and drove in to the woods when it was her turn a peal of laughter burst from her lips when she got lead of the line. She lead them through the woods. Then they came to a clearing and they fanned out and stopped their quads. Some people walked around some laid on the ground. But Jacob walked to her. He leaned down and kissed her. They sat on her quad until they left

" load um up guys" she called , starting her quad. They ripped through the woods and back to the house. They parked all in a long row. They all laughed as one of danny walked by with kizzie, who was teetering on three inch heels.

"hey dean whats with your girl?" evan called

"sorry honey we go more for boots here. You cant kick start a bike in ten seconds flat in those" Brandon teased

" Madonna called she wants her shoes" Dalton yelled as danny pulled kizzie along to the grassy area around the fire.

Leah shivered and jake pulled her against him. they were all sitting around in the garage. Jake had just sat down his guitar, he, Brandon, evan, Dalton, and Austin had been playing. He listened as leah sang with the other girls. She looked up just in time to see Ashley and Devin walk in the garage. She rose quickly and crossed the room. Lena and sarah on her flanks. Jacob, Evan, and Eric rose and waited hesitanly. Leah walked right up to Ashley.

" you little brat you have the nerve to stay here!" she said forcing Ashley to take a step back.

"cat fight" evan whispered. Leahs head whipped around silencing him.

"leah im sorry" Ashley said

" that's not what I asked-" she said forcing ashley out of the garage."- where do you get off staying here with MY family. Cant you see? WE. DON'T. WANT. YOU. HERE!" she screamed. She made her back up. They were in the yard now and every ones eyes were on them. Devin stayed behind Ashley while Jacob and evan and eric hovered near to leah.

" GET OUT. WE. DON'T. WANT. YOU. HERE!" Leah said. She was dangerously close to Ashley's face.

" leah back down" devin said pulling Ashley behind him.

"ME BACK DOWN? I KNOW YOUR NOT TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT. DO NOT PROTECT THAT THAT SNAKE. YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO CHEAT ON KID. YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN ME MAD. YOU OBVISOLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. I DO NOT BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT. EVER. THAT THING YOUR PROTECTING DOES.-" She yelled " YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHEAT ON A GIRL WITH THREE GANGSTA OLDER BROTHERS? WELL YOUR LOOKING AT IT." she spit. While she was yelling she didn't see ed and Donnie ray walking up. Jacob held a hand out to stop them.

"im the only one that can calm her down. She's not done yet. Just wait" he whispered

" leah I know I put you through a lot-" devin began

" GET AWAY FROM ME." She spat cutting him off. Tiffany, Caitlin chorea, and Angel dilenger, Ashley's posse walked up.

" Yo yo yo girl you beta back up" Caitlin said to leah, shoving her. Sarah, leah , and lena jumped on the four girls. Jake and evan were there. Eric was keeping ed and Donnie ray back. it was a wild struggle of girls scratching and pulling hair. Leah was in Ashleys face screaming at her. Jacob struggled to get his arms around leah and yank her away. Devin pulled Ashley away. Leah broke away and ran back to the fight. There was no way she was leaving her girls. Jake caught her arm and she dropped to the ground. A trick she learned from evan. She was up and running again before jake could get her. Sarah had Ashley pinned to the ground.

"get corea. Lena cant handle her alone." Leah shouted over the noise of every one. Some trying to calm people down, some cheering. Jake ran to get Brandon. He needed help with leah. soon they were back and Brandon ran with Jacob to find leah. they found her with Ashley backed against a tree cussing her out. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and Brandon got in front of her.

"lee chill" he said over and over. He had to constantly dodge her kicks

"edd get that crazy chick" Brandon called seeing Ashley walking behind them. Dalton tackeled Ashley and drug her off away from leah. leah tried to throw all her wait down to get Jacob to let go.

" sarah-" she screamed.

"talk to me kid" sarah called

" get Ashley and wait for me to get there-"

"not gunna happen leah" Jacob said cutting her off. Brandon lurched away seeing kourtney go after tiffany. Leah saw her chance and slammed against Jacobs arms and got away. She fought her way to Ashley. There was twenty girls on each side. Every girl that was there fought for one girl or the other. Sierra, sarah, and kizzie ran to get behind leah. Leah neatly dodged Evans reach to stop her. When she walked up to Ashley she tried to punch Leah but with five years of training from three big brothers she dodged and threw one that had Ashley on her back in five seconds flat. She turned

"who's next" she asked as every one fighting for Ashley shrank back. Leah walked up to Caitlin corea and dropped her just by walking past. The sea of twenty people parted as Leah led her crew out of the fight.

"LEAH" Ashley screamed. Leah turned with a smirk on her face. Not giving the girls a chance to start again Jacob grabbed leah as devin pulled Ashley to his chest. Leah smiled at her brothers and Jacob. Every one burst into cheers for leah. her brothers surrounded her. Jacob leaned down to kiss her.

" what a punch lee" Dalton said hugging her

" what a drop kid." Evan said slapping her a high five.

" what a scream!" Brandon laughed ruffling her hair.

" so hot" Jacob joked kissing her.

" I learn from the best" she replied.

" nice job handling tome!" Austin said walking up. Leah looked for her girls and saw sarh getting her wrist wrapped, sierra with Donnie ray bandaging a ankle, and kizzie of all things fixing her hair. Jacob walked leah to ed to get checked out. She heard a sickening crack when she punched Ashley. She snapped her wrist. Edd was a paramedic so he fixed it on the spot.

" what a fight leah im so proud" he said.

" thanks ed. I love fighting that snake! But im worried about jake" she said looking at Jacob.

" why" ed asked

" I think I dislocated his shoulder when I slamed out of his arms to punch ashley" she said as ed called Jacob over.

" let me see your shoulder son" he said as jake walked up

" Well boy you sure have a strong girl" he said

" Whys that" Jake asked

" She dislocated your shoulder" ed said smiling at Leah

" Wow baby" Jake said to Leah

"I have to fix it Jake." Edd said. Jake shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

' Do it" he said keeping his eyes closed. Ed pushed his shoulder back in place and jake gripped the tailgate so hard his knuckles turned white.

" Keep off those quads girl" Ed said knowing Leah would be on a quad within the hour. Jake hesitantly pulled Leah into his arms, she laughed and scooted closer to him.

" Im not pulling away any more Jake its ok" she whispered. Her eyes sought his. His eyes were shut and he was leaning away from her. She took a wild guess and figured he was mad, so she got up and walked off. She snuck to her quad quietly. She looked around and climbed on. She was about to start it when she heard a voice that made her jump.

" Are you supposed to be doing that?" he asked.

" Jake you scared me" she said turning to him

"Im sorry." He said softly.

" Baby what's wrong?" she asked. A hint of worry escaped her careful guard.

" Nothing Leah" he said looking away from her, his voice was hard.

" Then look at me, Jake what is it. Is it because I fought?" she said making him look at her.

CHAPTER 17: GOTTA RACE!

"Leah come on the race starts in an hour" Brandon called. She shooed him away from where she stood kissing Jacob. So deciding to take matters into his own hands Brandon walked over and ripped her arm pulling her away from Jake and over to her gear and quad.

"get ready. NOW!" he said going to get Austin's helmet from the trailer Leah and Austin shared.

" I was kissing someone" she grumbeled when he was out of earshot.

"Aint that how it always goes?" some one behind her asked. She wirled eyes flashing. She stared open-mouthed at the slight figure sitting on her red and blue quad.

" LENA!" leah screamed "does evan know your back early"

"no but he will. After the race though" she replied a gleam of wishing in her eyes.

" oh well he isn't racing. When you left for six months he kinda said he wasn't racing. Not with out you there. He still rides but when you left he lost his spark." Leah said

"leah he must race. Call him and tell him you need him to look at the quad or something I cant wait to see him any more" so soon leah called evan and she walked to the garage to meet him.

"whats wrong with the quad?" he asked as they walked back.

" im not sure but there's this thing on it that wont move" she said as they rounded the corner. Evan saw Lena and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lena…." He whispered

"Evan its really me. I came back" Lena said crying and laughing all at the same time.

"baby" he said in disbelief

"Evan…." She said running into his arms. He caught her and held her for a long moment. And then Leah had to look away, silly as it may seem, as Evan kissed her.

It was after the race and Evan and Lena were talking to Leah as she put away her gear. When she walked out her breath caught in her throat, as it always did when she saw him. she caught his breath-taking smile and saw Evan and Lena walk away out of the corner of her eye.

" nice race" Jake smiled. She ran a hand through her highlighted, scrunched hair.

" thank you, but I really wish Brandon hadn't pulled me away from this one really sweet guy I had been kissing before. I wonder if I can find him again." She said watching the flash of mock anger in his eyes. His beautiful brown, warm eyes.

" Well if you cant there is always me to fall back on." He said. Leah walked to where he was sitting on her quad. She hated the distance between them. She slid easily into his arms and settled to watch the next race. She leaned into his chest and he pulled her hand into his balancing them on her knee. Leah looked down and smiled when she saw the sun glint off her engagement ring.

"Lena's back" she said casually.

"Does Evan know?"

" Yep"

" So what's that gotta do with us?" Jake asked

" I dunno just thought you may want to know."

" oh ok well he missed her so I guess that's good." He said kissing her head and walking away.

" hey Jake where's Leah?" Evan asked when Jacob came up to the trailer.

" out watching the race on her quad" he replied

" and you left her?"

" yeah so what?"

" just wondering because you don't usually leave her."

" Evan she grew up here I think she'll be fine."

" I know but I was just askin'" But Jake was gone and Evan turned to leave when Lena walked up.

" hey Evan" she said smiling.

" Hey baby. Do you wanna go watch the race with me?"

" sure"

" I love you baby girl" he whispered into myhair.

"soo much more than I deserve." I whispered. He was hugging me and kissing me.

" please don't ever doubt how much I love you or question if you deserve it" he said tightly. His hands were hard against me too restricting

" baby look at me" I said pulling his face around to look at me. My cool blue eyes were searching his warm brown eyes.

"what oh sorry" he said snapping back to reality.

"yeah we have to go come on" I said shrugging off the un easy feeling. Well trying to.

" whats up with him?" sarah asked walking up with her new boyfriend, alex.

" who" I asked forcing a smile

"Jake's hunny u knew something was wronge with him"

"I dunno sare I need to talk to you alone" I sighed pulling her away from alex

"what is it?" she asked

" I dunno sarah but he is acting way weird….do you think we will break up?"

" i.. I don't know lee Alex said he was flirting with Marie"

"great that's it im done im sticking to my brothers tonight."

" leah stop come on baby don't go" Jake called behind me.

"no Jacob" I flung. Again I was making a scene but he had just broken up with me and I was getting out of there before my brothers found out. I took off running but I ran into my brothers. All three of them. Oh and devin!

" leah whats wrong?" evan asked stopping me

"Jake broke up with me I have to get out of here"

"Evan we can handle him" Dalton began

"yeah you can handle me im sure Dalton while your little sister is standing by in the arms of a guy that hurt her more than once" he spat referring to me standing by Devin.

"YOU CLAMED TO LOVE ME JAKE YOU MADE SO MANY PROMISES AND YOU BROKE THEM ALL YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" I cried tears falling down my cheeks I stumbled forward. Devin pulled me back and I grabbed Evans arm. He was like the leader and the other boys wouldn't fight without his say so.

" leah I do love you I messed up ok?" he whispered it was hard to focus because Devin was whisperin in my ear in the voice I loved saying he was sorry for everthing he ever did.

" Dev let me go." I whispered. I heard 5 sharp intakes of breath as I stepped forward. I stood perfectly still in the middle of the circle the had formed. Only we could see each other because it was so dark and every one else was at the back lake partying.

" look boys I love you all in a different ( interruption from Dalton silenced by a wave of my hand) way ( sharp breath –Evan) but let me talk. Devin, your no longer the one who I wanna say I love you to. Your not the one I wanna kiss good night. I don't love you like I used to. Your more like a brother. Evan, you're the best big brother in the world. Dalton so are you. Brandon, you well you're a mystery as always but still best big brother. Jake" I said letting all the love I had for him coat the word "Jake baby I love you more than words can say and I cant loose you. I need you. Especially with my mom and dad in Iran. Baby you are my soul mate and I love you." I whispered, by some luck I wasn't crying.

" lee baby I am so sorry I promise to be better"

" I know you are and I forgive you" I whispered. All of the sudden Devin was lunging towards us and I couldn't think. I pushed Jake back and turned to Evan but he was already acting. Dalton was shoving me away and Evan was yelling at Brandon to call the cops because hes gone to far this time. Jake pulled me away and all of the sudden we were under th street light in the drive way. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was our true first kiss. Every thing from the past two weeks was wipped away and it was all gone from my memory. It was like seeing him for the first time. He dark hair, deep brown eyes, strong arms and body and his soft full lips. His slightly crooked smile and the way his eyes crinckled slightly when he smiled. I laid my head on his broad chest and could hear his heart thump in his chest. It was irregular and I knew it was because I was so close. I looked up at him and smiled.

Chapter 18: the way she smiles (Jakes pov)

My heart went thup thump in my chest when I looked at her. He blue eyes, her small but compact body finely tuned to do just as she asked when she needed it to. I knew it was toned by cheer and fighting and training with her brothers. Her small build was enough to push any boy over the edge but that wasn't it with me. It was her heart of gold her sweet love her sent her taste her…everything about her made me crazy and I needed her. Her blonde hair falling in sheets and thoes eyes. That smile, this girl was…..was beautiful wonderful amazing and so much more I love her and she didn't know that. That was killing me. I wanted her to know but I had no idea how. This was the girl I loved the one who wore no make up on race day. The one who stood in front of me right now bathed in the pale light from the street lamp. The one standing in holy jeans and a tank top. Her arms around me. I knew she needed me but she had no idea how badly I needed her. I could feel the warmth of her seep through my tee shirt and it was driving me insane. I held on a moment longer before pulling back to look at her.

" I love you moose" she whispered. Moose? She never called me that.

" I love you too dash" I smiled using her racing name. It was mad dash because of the way she started out.

" yo mad dash" a voice called/ I had no idea who it was but she did I knew by the way she stiffened.. I laughed quietly as Sarah and Sierra moved from the shadows where they had been sitting with their boyfriends, to take her flanks. I noticed Evan move behind sarah with is crew and barly saw my crew grab my flanks before I moved to get sierra's. I noticed how antsy Austin was. He wanted to be close to Sierra.

" what?" leah called. Every one was ensed to spring. Leah took a step closer to the girl and nine hisses rose into the air. We were one gange but leah was our leader abd we protected her at all cost. I was guessing this was another gang leah hated.

" we got a score to settle."

"and that is" still calm but her musles were bunched and I knew it wouldn't last long

" you and me rumble skin only now."

" not with out my gang." Still calm but slipping. I loved my girlfriend! I didn't need to look behind me to know the rest of us had shown up. Kourtney had brought up the rear completing four triangles of our gang. I also didn't need to count to seethat they were bigger but not as organized or disaplined as us.

" lets go then hunney" the girl called.

"who is that" I asked in a whisper

"Demeter jones"

" whats the story there?"

"old rivals"

I began to answer but I turned to see leah spring. She had Demeter down in seconds. I smiled because she didn't go for her throat once. A fierce snarl mad every one stop musles locked. I knew that snarl was from a leader. Our leader. Leah was standing up now. She smiled wryly and turned to see the others run. She pushed her way through people to me. I looked around and saw every one hugging. That was the thing with us we all had our soul mates and they were all in the gang.

.

" I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU WANT BRANDON IM LEADER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN TAKE KOURTNEY AND GO BECAUSE IF YOU CANT TAKE THE HEAT STAY OUT OF THE FRIKKIN KITCHEN." She stormed.

"Great just freakin great" I stormed there was no way I was getting in that one.

Brandon took so many risks and hated being told what to do much less by his little sister.

"Lee-Lee will you please chill? Its ok your fine stop being so tense" I murmured.

" Im not tense" she lied skillfully

" don't lie." I whispered again. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

" im not" she growled

I kissed her again.

" ok maybe I am but still"

"chill honey you are fine!"

"no I have to talk to Brandon"

"last time I checked he was off running with Jamison and his crew" I looked down in time to see her stiffen. She was standing with her back to my chest and my arms around her

" Jakerz I need to" she whispered, pulling out that name she used to call me when we were kids.

" no what you need to do is stay right here with me" I sighed holding her closer.

"ok but where is every one?"

"they all left about three hours ago. Its only us and our crew and I have a feeling itll be pretty quiet for a few days. They left us in charge while they went to a race in Tennessee"

"oh" she sighed. A few moments later she went limp in my arms. I smiled into her sleeping face and carried her to her tent and crawled back out. She always chose the space next to the lake. It was pretty in the moon light. I crept to the dock and sat down. The moon danced on the water.

1 awhile later I heard footsteps and evan's voice. It wasn't odd for him to come out here.

" you realy love her huh?" he asked

"who leah? yeah man I don't know its like all it takes is for her to bnreath and im going crazy."

"you gunna marry her some day?"

" I wanna but you know how she is man she loves this pack"

"she loves you more than us"

" ok well I dunno man I love her a lot but I don't think I wanna get married any time soon im only 18"

I didn't mean soon jake but some time?"

"yeah. Why do you care about her so much?"

"shes my baby sister. Im her only real brother man shes like my best friend."

" oh well I can tell you guys are different. Shes calmer with you around."

"yeah well I taught her to fight when she was a kid. She needed me until she found you. Now she doesn't"

" don't say that ev. I do need you" leah whispered.

"Lee I didn't mean it like that."

"no ev I get it but I do need you. But you said something before that. Dalton and Brandon aren't my brothers?" she sat down beside us and hugged her knees.

" no sis they are but only because you chose them to be. They arnt blood brothers they are just realy good friends."

" is that is that why they were never around when I was a kid?"

"yeah. They are my best friends and you started calling them your brothers so we left it at that"

" oh well I guess that's fine but man I wish I had know"

"sorry lee."

"its cool. What were you guys talking about?"

"you" I said kissing her hair

" what about me?" she asked eyeing evan

"oh you already know! I saw you watching!" he laughed flipping water at her.

"yeah well its not always easy to hear" she smiled pouting

"ok sis."

" ill see yall later I gotta go get my dog!" she cried happily

"dog?" we both asked

"his name is Keller and he is a great dane and he is my new puppy!" she called over her shoulder. I watched her walk away for two reasons. One she was beautiful and two she was so grace ful.

I heard a souped up Chevy pull into the drive later that morning and heard Austin whisper" any one order it extra loud?". Leah was back with her dog. She jumped out of her truck and I saw for the first time what kind of puppy she was talking about. She had that 100 pound dog on a chain hooked to her belt loop. He stuck to her leg without missing a beat.

She walked up to me and smiled.

"isn't he amazing?" she asked excitedly

"hes somethin'" I offered.

"watch this baby." She said leaning down to un hook the chain first from his collar and then from her jeans. She danced to her truck and tossed the chain into the back, that dog dancing by her the whole time. I walked up behind her and pulled her to me kissing her long blonde hair. She kissed me back and that dog started to howl. She laughed quietly and kissed me for a long moment.

"is this a new thing?" I growled

" I hope not." She whispered smiling at the dog. The smile was in place of a command and that bugged me.

"keller go lay down" she demanded. The dog trotted off sullenly.

" that's better " she sighed. And that's when we heard an outraged shout.

"whos dog?" evan hollered

"mine" leah called nastily

"I thought you were getting a puppy!"

"he is a puppy" she said

"that is not a puppy!"

"is to. He's just a baby evan. DO NOT TOUCH HIM EVAN!" she screamed running to where he was standing holding Keller by the scruff. And there went my weekend.

"its not over if that's what you think." She whispered later that night

" whats not over?"

"our weekend."

"ok sure baby"

"its not jake keller is a good dog!"

"I know he is honey."

"so jakerz its ok right baby?" she said smiling. The smile wasn't forced like most were it touched those big blue eyes.

"right lee lee"

I heard evan curse and then hang up the phone.

" how am I supposed to tell leah?" he whispered. Was he crying?

"ev baby itll be ok" lena whispered crying as well.

" no it wont lean my parents are dead." He gasped. I ran and pulled leah in to the ring of light where evan was. She fell to her knees in front of hiom.

"evan what is it?" she whispered anxiously

" lee im so sorry. Mom and dad aren't coming home at all."

"what?"

"the people just called me and told me"

" they have to we need them" she cried. She was crying harder now and it killed me. She looked so small and doll like sitting in the grass by her brother crying. I was never so helpless. I didn't know how she felt. All of the sudden she was on her feet and walking away. She stormed off and I knew she was going for a ride its what she did when she was upset. I wasn't proved wrong either because she roared by going too fast.

CHAPTER 19:" OPEN YOUR EYES (leahs p.o.v)

" Leah baby please wake up" Jake called. I was swimming in darkness. And I wanted out.

"Jake give it a rest she wont wake up any time soon its been three days" evan whispered.

" she has to. I need her" he was crying why I was only sleeping it hadn't been three days either only a few hours. Why was evan exadurating? I stired and felt pressure on my fingers

" Jake?" I whispered

"yeah baby?"

"where am I" I asked opening my eyes. I looked about and saw my pack standing around me.

" the hospital honey."

"why?"

"you wrecked"

"on what?"

"your quad."

"blue or red?" I hoped not the blue one it was coustom made and I raced that thing

"red, why?"

" her blue one is the one she races not that shes racing any time soon. Dash you gotta get better before you even thik of racing" evan replied.

" but I have so many races this season and I cant miss."

"your not. I may not be very good but ill race for you" lena sighed

" no I am racing" I screammed

" I told you" evan shouted at jake

" Leah baby you cant race"

"acctualy she can." The docter said coming in the door,

"I can?" I asked in dis belief

" well sure as soon as your home your ok just exausted is all that's why you were in a coma so long."

"ok when can I go home?"

"as soon as this fine young man takes you there" he said clasping a hand on Jake's shoulder. I beamed up at him as every one filed out of the room. I couldn't tell why, but it was ok.

" so im going home?" I asked the next morning

" well to my place for awhile just until your better" he said for the tenth time.

" I wanna go home!" I protested. I hadent been home in two weeks.

"you don't wanna go with me?"

" no I do baby but why can we go to my house?" I asked. He had looked so hurt. Why though?

"because baby we have to go to my place tonight to get some stuff and then we'll go home ok?" this was new. I mean he was always gentle but this was different.

" oh well that's ok then I do wish they'd let me put on normal clothes" I scowled I hated pajamas.

" soon" he promised. He slung my bag and his on his shoulder and walked to check me out leaving me to change. I jumped out of bed and flipped my long blonde hair into a pony tail and then threw my jeans and long sleve shirt on to hide the cuts and brusies.

" you ready?" he asked appearing again

"yeah" I whispered. I brushed away a stray tear and sighed. I hadent relized what shirt I had on but it was an army shirt my parents had sent. He just took my hand and lead me down the hall.

" You ok?" he whispered after a while. I was sitting on the seat of his truck with my legs against my chest.

" not realy." I replied

" what is it?"

" when I ran off I jumped on that quad hoping it was all a lie. And then when I was in the woods I saw them. I saw my mom and dad and then they seemed to disappear and then I got all tingely and when I hit that tree I know I smashed my quad but I wasn't hurt." I whispered the last words.

" the doc the doc said you should have shattered the right side of your body but you were only scratched. I said I didn't know how but I could tell and so could evan that you shouldn't be alive you should have been dead but we knew you both had two realy amazing guardian angles." He was crying and I didn't like it.

" Jake don't im fine ok?" I murmered snuggling into his side.

" how about we go see some people that miss you?" he asked

" who?"

"everyone at Edds."

Cheers were awaiting me and I didn't know why. I said hello to every one and then I looked in the corner of the shop. There was my bent up smashed quad. I couldn't believe I survived that.

" baby don't" Jake whispered his hand on the small of my back.

" im fine I just wanna know if you can fix it?" I sighed. He smiled and kissed me

" I think maybe"

" do you wanna race sis?" his voice broke through my vision. It was Evan.

" well ill have to ride my black quad but sure" I called to him. I ran off and was soon rippig and tearing in front of my pack. I smiled a smile of menace before picking up the pace and daring them to keep up. I spun into a clearing pausing for half a second before tearing out again.

" " we all screamed landing jumps and twists on the way back.

" I missed you" Jake whispered that night.

" you did did you?" I smiled. We were sitting on the dock and I was laughing as we watched our pack swim in the cold water.

" yeah I did" he replied. His warm lips parted softly against mine. His warm breath was washing over my face and it was making me dizzy. He quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was black and it had the words I promise written in silver ink on the top. He opened it and pulled out the most beautiful diomand ring out and the bottom read always yours ~jake. He slid it on my finger and kissed me. The loud woops of satisfaction were far from me even if they were close. My pack had know all along and they hid it well. It was silver and it was beautiful. I thought of the lapis lazuli necklace around my neck that he bought me Six months ago for no reason. I knew that this was no ordinary love it was the real deal.

" do you wanna play?" the most irrisistable voice asked. Jake had just come up behind me where I stood with my crew watching the corn hole tounement. I sighed straightening the deep blues halter top I wore over faded jeans and boots. He snaked his arms around me from behind.

"not realy and any ways we cant until later because they have a tournament going." I replied

"fine do you wanna come in with us?" he asked

" who?"

"me and the rest of the pack."

"uhm sure" I turned to tell my crew but they were already being led by their boys to the same place.

" get out of my chair" I growled shoving Dalton out.

" when are you gunna learn idiot" Alex laughed.

" who me?" I asked reeling to face him.

" no Dalton" he said panicked.

"good" I sighed shoving Jake into the chair and perching on his legs.

"any body want any thing" Dalton asked walking to the fridge.

" me" I called. Every one else had a drink but me.

" You need to work on your attitude boss" Lena laughed. I scowled and looked at her. She was sitting on evans lap like always.

" I don't have an attitude problem this is my chair!" I growled. I felt jake grip my arms as my muscles bunched. "im fine" I added to him.

"girls can we not fight Lena your just mad that you got demoted when the Indiana girls came two months ago you would have done the same but you don't have as high a rank as they do." Kourtney said. She could be so frank. I shot her a smile as she sat like we all were with Brandon.

" ill be back later" I sighed trying to relax. Failing at thos I sailed out the door and into where people were partying. People stared and I walked on. Once I hit the woods I sprang once and ran as hard as I could. I was flying it felt like. I felt my senses rang out farther and stopped. I heard foot steps two hundred maybe three yards away I ran again but this time in a crouch before zipping up a tree and waiting in its boughs.

I dropped with ease landing on his back. it threw him off balance but he was strong.

"why would you follow me?" I complained.

" because I've hardly seen you all day what with three races and you looking for a fight." He sighed. He pulled me from his back and I smiled.

" you saw me on the dock and just now"

" that's not enough" he explained. I knew what he ment not seeing him was like fire on my skin.

" I know" I was lounging against a tree and he was rigid. I knew enough to not e near when he went crazy. He stepped to me and I closed to distance in three long strides. Throwing my arms around him my lips met his and I was home.

" I love you babe" he murmered

" I love you more than you know baby"

" ill bet I love you more"

" nope" I said laughing for the first time in a while.

" do you wanna go back?"

"we need to. I wanna go home but I cant leave the pack alone."

"you could. We could go to my house for a while and you could go see Keller." When he said the name of my puppy I began to worry

" just have Jose bring Keller down"

" shes on her way here."

"realy?"

"yep she just pulled in" he replied shoving his phone back in his pocket. I leaned over and kissed him. I ment for it to be quick but it wasn't. then we were up and running back.

" Keller" I called softly to the puppy laying at my feet.

" tell her Keller say I was sleepin dangit" Evan joked walking in

" Hey Evan."

" hey lena wants to know if you guys are goin to the party at raccoon beach tonight"

" I wasn't planning on it are you?"

" I guess. She wants to and I cant convince her to stay I was gunna give her her promise ring tonight when I took her to the top lake."

" why top lake?"

" because its where that tree is I carved our initials in when we first got together."

CHAPTER 20 : NOT ONE OF THEM (lenas p.o.v)

" hey ev"

" hey baby" he replied kissing me

" look I need to talk to you."

"ok"

" it's me or them ev"

"what?"

" its me or your pack im done following leah im out after tonight"

" why now why are you making me choose?"

" because evan I hate them im not one of them." I screamed

"them" he whispered

"excuse me?"

"them"

" fine then im done we are over im outa here"

SHE MESSED WITH THE WRONG BOY CHAPTER 21 (leahs p.o.v)

I looked up from where I was and saw Evan alone. And then I saw why. I saw lena jump in her car and drive off just as Evan ran up. He started talking to every girl in sight. I pulled away from jake and took his hand. I was freaking out.

"EVAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" I screamed

" what is it now?" he gripped

"what happened?" I demanded

" we broke up."

" that's all why?"

" she went to demeters gang."

My teeth clenched and I tensed. " you gunna be ok?"

" yeah don't worry about it she wasn't worth it."

CHAPTER 22 LEAHS BIRTH DAY

" Happy birth day baby" he whispered. I woke up real fast then.

" no I don't wanna be 18 yet!" I whined

" too bad" he growled kissing my jaw

"noooooooooo"

" fine I wont kiss you" he laughed pushing me to the other side of my bed

" no you will kiss me because I said so and its my birthday!" I demanded crawling back to him.

" I thought you didn't want it to be"

" I lie" I whispered settling into his arms

" I know you do"

" not to you"

"ok honey"

"kiss me" I murmered and he did

" and they said they were throwing you a party at eds" he told me later

"they always do"

" I know"

" ugh I gues ima have to go get ready soon" I said in disgust tossing my phone to the end of the bed.

"why?"

" they texted me and said it was at two and its twelve now and Sarah said I had to wear the blue and black dress or shed kill me, which I am gunna wear but over jeans."

" oh well then ima go home and get ready and ill see you there"

"ok baby love you" I replied with a final kiss good bye

" I know"

" Sarah ima kill you" I told my best friend later. I stood in front of the mirror fixing the blue black dress I wore.

" your too short to pull it off with the jeans take it off and you can wear it tomorrow on your double no triple when we all go out" shje sighed tossing me a blue black tank top. I sighed and finished tying the strings of my black bikini before pulling it on. She moved to put my hair up but I stopped her.

" Jake likes it down."

" well Jake can get over him self"

" fine"

two hours later I twisted and turned in front of the mirror. I looked pretty.

" wow sare" I sighed I stared at the wide eyed blonde in the mirror and smiled.

" time to go"

" ok!"

" hey baby girl" he murmered in his full texas accent. I just stepped out of the truck and he was already holding me in that way that should be illegal.

" hey baby" I murmered

" I missed you" he whispered against my lips.

" I love you" I replied

" more than I deserve" he said playfully. I hit him gently and he took my hand but I pulled away and he knew why. No one but family knew I was with Jake and every one knew I broke up with Devin so I stepped to where people could see me and I was right boys flocked me as I walked.

"hey boys" I laughed. It had been so long since I had this happen.

" leah come here a second" Dalton called. I obediently went against my will but he was my brother.

" whats up bro?"

"must you look like that?"

"whatcha mean?"

"you know and Jakes gunna be mad."

"he knows though and yes I must. You just jealous because im stronger" I snapped waltzing away

I walked back to where all the boys stood and that's when I saw him. his beautiful brown eyes and his hard muscled body shaggy brown hair and board shorts. No shirt I noticed. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again. He changed that was why he had no shirt and frankly I didn't want him to have one. I stopped walking and no one but "my boys' noticed. They started towards me but I was moving to Jake. My boots crunched gravel and bees buzzed by my bare legs, my I pod settled into the pockets of my daisy dukes and my top brushed the expertly tanned skin beneath it, but all I could see and feel was him.

" excuse me do I know you?" I asked playfully

"I don't think so I'd remember a body like that" he replied catching my games.

" well I'd remember eyes like that so I don't think we've met."

" well in that case I'm Jacob but people call me Jake" he replied

" well I'm Leah but people call me Mad Dash or most boys try to get away with baby but I only let certain ones get away with it"

" well ima try and make it to be one of them" he laughed

" honey trust me you are one of those boys" I replied sailing away. I knew he was watching so I walked right past all the boys to my crew and tried not to laugh.

" girl you are such a player" Sarah laughed cuddling closer into Alex's arms

" oh I know" I drawled

" it's not very nice" Sierra contradicted playfully. She was standing side ways in the arms of her first and soon to be last love Austin who shot me a look that said "I'm doing it tonight".

" Who said I was nice?" I asked looking around for Jake. I was dying for the feel of his arms around me.

" oh I'm not answering that one" Alex answered.

" I will" Jake called sliding his arms around my waist.

He kissed my cheek he laughed " this is one mean girl. But one I love"

" you're the only boy I could ever love baby" I sighed pulling him away

once again he was holding me in a way that should have been illegal. His lips touched mine over and over but it always wasd better than the last. I loved him so much. Heat radiated through me as I held on to him. I had been through so much and I needed him more than ever. He was the half that made me hole. I loved this boy who held me like I would break.

" baby I love you." I said. It was the way I said it though. The way he looked at me. It sealed the way I felt about him. the way I loved him. the way I needed him. I loved this one single person more than words could say.

"baby I love you too."

"babe I wanna get married." I said shyly

" we will"

"soon"

" after we graduate and start collage."

" now"

" lee lee we cant just go to Vegas or I would. It cant go that way."

"why? I know I love you."

"because we cant we have ties to the pack."

"I want to though"

" come on." He sighed pulling me away

CHAPTER 23: COUNTRY BOY AND REDNECK GIRL (jakes p.o.v)

"lee lee we cant just go to Vegas" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I wanted her for my own soon but it was best to have Evan talk her down if I couldn't

"stay here ok I love you" I said leaving her in the garage alone.

"Evan come here" I called to the dock

" whats up Jake" he asked

" she wants to take off for Vegas tonight and wont listen to me." I sighed

"Jake you said your self you wanted to marry her."

" not like that."

"then tell her no."

" I did but she kept pushing for a yes and if you don't talk to her she wont let it go"

" fine im coming!"

"Leah michelle!" he yelled walking to the garage

" Evan James" she yelled back walking to meet me. I caught her in my arms and kissed her until Evan coughed.

" so what's the dealio Ev?" she asked twisting her finger through mine and resting them on her stomach.

"Jake said you wanna run off to Vegas"

"I've thought about it" she said looking down and pressing our hands flat to her stomach.

" Leah you have always wanted to do it right so chill ite?" evan said

" ite" She sighed pulling me to my truck

"what was that about?" she demanded pulling out her cheer sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

"you wouldn't listen" I replied trying to hold her to me. She stepped back.

"Jake if you say no its done ok? Ill see you later" she sighed walking off

"LEAH wait" I called running after her

" what?" she asked reeling

" don't walk away from me ive lost you once and I cant loose you again" I murmered staying a few feet from her. She ran to me and I caught her in a hug and spun her around.

"don't worry Jake. I'll never leave you. Ever. I love you so much. Now come on lets go I have some people to yell at"

" I have a better idea" I said kissing her and walking back to my truck

" where we going?"

"muddin'"


End file.
